


Lost Boys: Strays

by kinneybaby83



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Redemption, Vampire Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: Over 30 years have passed.Michael is getting a new start in a new city, a new state.How much of his demons will follow him?And what will his daughter think of it all...A sequel of my own. I have only ever seen the first movie.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Old Demons

The boy turned the flashlight on his phone towards his bike chain.   
Or, rather, where the chain should have been.   
Snapped and lost in the dirt road or possibly even flung into the trees.  
Under his breath he said a word his mother would have scolded him for. But he felt the situation called for it. 

He pushed the now useless bike into the woods a little, hiding it just enough till he could walk home and ask his uncle to pick it up for him. 

He then began the half a mile hike home.   
The weather wasn't to cold yet. And he had walked the path plenty of times.   
And yet tonight felt different. He could swear since leaving town he was being watched, followed.   
He was 14 though. To old to be scared of the dark. 

Three feet from the abandoned bike, something snarled. His eyes widened, not really believing the yellow glowing eyes watching him from the undergrowth. 

He didn't think, just ran the other way. He had barely made it a foot when it grabbed him, crushing tight and awful laughter.  
Blood splattered across the silver bike handle and seat.

Chapter 1

Oregon made a nice change from California. The ocean breeze through the leaves was crisp and refreshing and not too cold yet.   
Micheal liked the town so far. It was quiet, friendly, beautiful.

“Boring...” Complained Mina. Mina was 16 and thought anything her father thought remotely safe was boring. She wasn't very tall, with dark hair like his, slightly curled and repellent to most attempts to tame it like her mothers. It matched her slightly wild personality.

Wild child as she was, he hoped having time alone with her would bring them closer. He figured, hoped bringing her to local events might help. See what the town has to offer, make some friends?

The harvest carnival may have been a little colloquial, too down to earth for a girl used to the big city. But she had actually perked up with the rides. 

“Haunted house dad!” She squealed as she dragged him along. It was a large building, not a cheap ride set up like some of the others.   
They joined a small group with a guide and entered the dark building.   
A few jump scares were very good, even surprising Micheal; evils doctors cutting up patients distracted from murderers carrying chainsaws beside you, sitting zombies who suddenly were not sitting, each in a maze of new areas.   
Mina screamed and giggled with every new thing and clung to Micheal and held his hand.   
Maybe this new move would be for the best. 

The last room in the dark maze was torn apart as if a wild animal had been let loose; old furniture, old posters, old drapery just strewn about.   
It seemed like an empty room, which put him on guard for a new jump scare.   
But he could not prepare himself for the shock. 

It started behind them; laughter. Both Mina and Micheal turned back. In the strange light the faces behind them looked almost normal at first.  
A group of teens, hanging overhead.   
Then they began laughing again and their faces were anything but normal.   
Their teeth pointed, their faces contorted, hideous and animal like. 

They swooped overhead as if flying.   
For the first time in the haunt, looking into moon yellow eyes, Micheal felt real fear.   
Mina had no idea the danger. She giggled as she ducked under the beasts.   
He took her arm and marched her out, relieved to find the next doorway to be the exit. 

“Too much for you dad? Your such a goober...”  
She was still laughing.   
She could never understand.

“I think we've had enough fun for one night,” he looked back at the building.   
All he could think was how many times had they swooped down on someone at the end of a group and that person never left?

“And now-” He sighed as he realized he had lost track of her... again.

Mina had stopped at the little shop that sold odd, used jewelry for a dollar and she admitted to herself she had spent to much of her allowance there.   
But it would piss off her dad and that brought a bit of satisfaction.  
As the setting sun cast long shadow over the carnival, she smiled as she walked passed the little booths, finally stopping in front of the local animal shelters. 

Over the counter, inside the booth, they had set up a few portable fences each with a couple dogs, puppies, or kittens playing in them. She looked at them longingly. 

“Feel free to play with them.”  
The voice startled her.   
Mina looked over to a youngish looking woman in scrubs.   
Her badge read Lilly.   
She was plump with dark blue hair pinned up on her head and covered in tattoos and jewelry,   
from hoops in her nose to rings on almost every finger.   
She made Mina think of nothing so much as a dark fairy. 

“They kittens especially need socialization... plus, they are so fuzzy!”  
Mina smiled at the plump lady before moving past the counter and heading straight for the puppies. 

“Not really a cat person...” she admitted as she stuck her hand in the pen and it was immediately slobbered over.   
Lilly chuckled and leaned over the pen herself, “I'll take either, personally. Of course, I don't have either puppies or kittens. I have three asshole cats.”

Mina laughed as she picked up a pup. It was probably a couple months old, but still very puppy-ish.   
“Dad wont even let me have so much as a fish...”

Lilly's hand moved to scratch behind the pups ears as she smiled at Mina.   
“Well, bring him by. I can be quite the sales woman when I'm motivated.”

“Not likely....”  
Mina rolled her eyes as she heard her fathers voice behind her.   
Lilly, undaunted, smiled up at Micheal and moved back over to the counter to offer her hand. 

“Lilly Brooke,” She introduced as she shook his hand in a firm grip.

“Dr. Emerson... Mina, we-”

“Just been chatting with your daughter.   
Seems she has her heart set on a floof,”   
She pulled out a pamphlet to hand to him. 

“Adoption fee covers spay or neutering and all shots. We're non profit. We just want to find our babies homes.”

Micheal sighed and handed the pamphlet back.   
“Sorry, we're in the middle of moving up here, I've just started my practice, and,”  
He nodded towards Mina, “She's enough of a handful. I really don't need-”

“She picked a great one. Good breed; loyal, protective.”  
Mina had turned around by this time,   
showing off the puppy and trying to make her own eye just as cute.  
Thick, white coat. Not exactly the same, but Nanook was all he could think of.   
Memories he rather not dwell on flashed before him and he quickly squashed them back down.  
But it was true; Nanook had saved Sam's life more then once.   
He reached over the counter to rub it's nose, getting licked up and down in the process.

“... Maybe... Husky?”  
Mina lit up and Micheal couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so excited, so young looking.

“Samoyed. Lively, alert...”  
Lilly grimaced a little as she admitted, “a bit stubborn...”

Michael looked up to Mina.  
“That sounds familiar,” he almost grinned.   
“Maybe... Once we're settled here, once your mom moves up.”

And the happy look was gone and once again he had a brooding and angsty teenager. 

“I knew it...” She nuzzled the puppy, unwilling to let it go just yet.

Before her father could order her to put it back, there was a commotion behind Micheal in the crowd.   
The booth was set upon by a group of guys, boys whooping, laughing, and generally seemed to be trying to make as much noise and draw as much attention as possible.   
Punks, dressed in mostly black and disheveled.   
Some marched straight in to cuddle a kitten or puppy, as if they owned the place.  
The same boys from the haunted house.   
Micheal stiffened. 

Bringing up the rear was one who hadn't been in the house.   
Still young, you could feel the sense of ownership, leadership from him.   
He smiled at the other boys, then leaned over the counter and proceeded to give the worker, Lilly, an up and down, appreciative glance. 

“What time you get off work, doll?”

Micheal's stomach did flip flops and the caramel apple he had an hour ago threatened to come back up. 

The hair was longer and more modern, but still that platinum, unnatural blond.  
His clothing style hadn't changed much.   
Long jacket and boots, tight jeans instead of leather pants.

But the voice.   
The voice that had haunted Micheal's dreams for thirty years was just as clear, unchanged...  
The poor girl had no idea she was literally flirting with danger. She rolled her eyes even as she smiled. 

“Oh, wouldn't you like to know.”  
She leaned over the counted to face him, chin resting in one hand, the other hand reaching for his.  
He grinned his most charming grin, kissing her knuckles gently.

“Ten minutes okay?”   
She nodded in agreement.  
He grinned at her and it was only then he looked up and over at Micheal.

Michael couldn't quite name everything he was feeling at the moment, but one thing was almost embarrassment.   
David would never age, but he sure had.   
His curls were gone and his slightly receding hair line was cut quite short.   
Lines around his eyes and a few around his mouth.

David was still absolutely beautiful.  
But Michael was at least a little mollified to see something akin to fear, or at least wariness, cross David's blue eyes. He actually recognized him. 

“Micheal... Micheal Emerson...”

He wasn't sure what to say and just swallowed and stared at the blond demon of his past.   
This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be real.

The sarcastic grin was back on Davids face and Micheal would have done anything to smack it off of him.   
David turned his attention back to the young woman, Lilly, at the counter.   
“Sorry, babe... I think we make your customers... uncomfortable. All right boys. Time to go!”

Micheal finally looked up to locate Mina.   
His worst fear was confirmed as one of the teens was petting the dog in his daughters arms.   
She was giggling at him and the puppy as it playfully nipped at him.   
The redhead boy gave her an almost feral smile. 

Micheal's blood boiled but before he could say anything they were all out of the booth and dragging David along.   
David continued to look back at Micheal until they were lost in the crowd. 

Without looking over Micheal commanded, “Put the dog down, Mina. We're going home.”  
He could hear her exasperated sighs and knew he had sounded a little hash even for him.  
“I'll explain in the car. Just do it.”


	2. Vampires don't date you... they eat you

Chapter 2

“Vampires?! You expect me to believe in vampires?” 

“Mina, you can't even begin to understand-”

“Oh, I know. I'm to stupid and naive to do or understand anything. You're made that more then clear my whole life!”

He cringed. Maybe it was true.   
He had been so protective over her since Star said she was pregnant.   
He thought they were to old to have kids and he knew she would be their only one.   
Plus, bringing a child into he world when you know it's infested with vampires was a little daunting. 

He took a steadying breath, but it did little to help.  
“Mina, I am trying to explain. It's not just vampires. I know him!”

“Fine. Tell me. Lets pretend I believe this whole thing of vampires.   
You afraid I'm going to run away with him and live in the forest of Washington?   
Is he going to fall in love with me? Sparkle to attract me?”

He missed the turn and cursed under his breath. They hadn't been in Riverbend for more then a week, renting a small cabin for the month until they found a permanent house and Star could leave work to move up with them. He still wasn't to familiar with the roads and needless to say a little distracted at the moment. 

“Real Vampires don't date you, Mina!  
They eat you.   
And David is the worst of the worst.   
He kills without thought. No, it not that he's thoughtless; he really likes killing.   
He tried to kill me...” 

There was silence for a while as he turned off on a dirt road to get his bearings to turn around.   
Instead, he just stopped the car and looked at her to gauge her reaction.

She didn't seem quite so sure of herself anymore.   
She drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them to her body. 

“He... He knew you. Called you by your name... “

Michael nodded, a little relieved that it was getting through to her, that maybe she was understanding just how grave it all was. 

“I should have told you a lot sooner.   
My grandpa was a vampire hunter.   
So was your uncle Sammy till he retired a couple years ago.   
That's how he got some of those wicked scars.”

His hands slip from the wheel and stared down at them in his lap without really seeing anything, lost in nightmares he had hoped were long past.  
“I was one... a vampire.”

Her head snapped over to him. He grinned a little. 

“Well, almost.   
There are … levels apparently?   
I was never a full one because I refused to kill.   
Then Grandpa killed the head vampire... who was dating my mom.”

Mina snorted and Micheal even had to chuckle.   
“Hey, your grandma was a looker back in the day...   
I- I thought I had killed David. But, his body just... Vanished.   
That has haunted me every night since. “

He jumped when her tiny hand rested on his shoulder. She jumped in turn, but continued the comforting touch.   
“You're... you aren't making this up are you?”

He shook his head. “The haunted house? That was them, in the last room.   
They weren't wearing makeup. That's their true faces...   
I never thought I'd see vampires again...”

“Does... does mom know? About them being real?”

He fully laughed this time, causing her to raise an eyebrow.  
“She's the one who started this whole mess. I was lured into David's gang for her. Saved her.”

She seemed to digest this information, but it didn't make her happy.

“What about Lilly?”  
He frowned.

“Who?”

“Dad, the cute chubby lady who works for the animal shelter... He said he was going to pick her up after work and you didn't warn her!”

Dread washed over him. In his rush to protect Mina, he had forgotten completely about the woman.  
He pulled the animal shelter pamphlet off the dash where he had carelessly thrown it. 

“She's either dead, or they are going change her to be one of them...   
and I don't really see them changing her. Not David's type.“

“Dad!” the hand on his shoulder was gone along with any 'moment' they may have had.   
She was furious, obviously furious, with him for essentially letting someone be murdered. 

This time, he couldn't fault her her anger. 

Almost a week passed.   
He couldn't bring himself to tell Star over the phone why he changed his mind;   
why River Bend Oregon no longer appealed to him as a sleepy little coast town anymore. 

He also couldn't seem to mollify Mina.  
She wouldn't even look at him since the night of the carnival. 

The days grew shorter and shorter and Micheal kept a tighter leash on her; school, then home.   
She didn't really complain much anymore though, now knowing what they were up against. 

He was away from home more often then he wanted to be,   
but he already felt an obligation to his patients.   
Headed home from the office early that day, he had taken a back road home, which turned out to be a wrong turn home.   
As he was backing up, he saw her; he couldn't believe his eyes.   
The girl from the carnival, alive and well and in the sunlight,   
picking apples off an old tree at the edge of an empty lot.   
He slammed his car into park and stared, making sure he wasn't mistaken.

Of course, blue hair, scrubs, and piercings were a bit unmistakable.  
He opened his door and shouted across the road.  
“Ma'am! You're okay?”

She turned to him, looking guilty.   
Then, realizing it was him and not someone busting her for picking apples, she smiled and waved.   
He crossed the dirt road and looked her up and down. She seemed fine and he couldn't understand.

“Hi?.... Oh! You!”  
She stuck her hand out and he shook it without really thinking about it. 

“You're Michael, Michael Emerson! The Michael. Hi! I'm Lilly.   
You guys should come back tomorrow.   
We still have her puppy. Of course, we're there all month till Halloween, but I wont-”

“They didn't hurt you?”  
He hadn't heard a word she had said.   
He just stared at her in stunned silence, still absentmindedly shaking her hand.  
She looked down at it, then back up at him, eyes wide and obviously confused. 

“Didn't- I'm sorry, what?” 

He shook his head to clear it and dropped her hand, “I should have told you that night, I was just distracted with seeing him and protecting my daughter and ...”

“ ...Are you okay?” She half giggled. 

“No, actually I'm not. It's David, the guy from the carnival. He is not what you think he is.”

She snorted, “Oh, him... what? He's not an arrogant ass?” she started to walk away. 

“No. Well, yes, but-” He followed behind her. he ran his hands through his hair.  
How was he suppose to explain this?

“Not stubborn? Not a Metallica fan? He's not 22?”

“No, listen, he's-”

“Closer to fifty?... Doesn't seem to age?”

Micheal stopped and really looked at her.   
The corner of her mouth was turned up in a secret kind of smile.

“Maybe he isn't as innocent as he looks?”

“You know...”

She nodded and slowly started to walk again. He couldn't leave it at that and followed.   
They didn't say anything for a while, walking in the weak autumn sun that was completely canceled out by the cool breeze off the ocean. 

“I've been with them for... five years, six? Well, mostly. Robert came around a bit later, but...   
David and I have been 'together' together for about four...   
It's not easy, but we make it work.”

Micheal shook his head.  
“You know what he is... and you're okay with it?”

She shrugged, offering him an apple from the bag she had collected them in.   
He didn't take any, staring at her with a bit of contempt. She sighed. 

“Look, I know; its not ideal. It's not as if any of them enjoy it.   
But really, they try to make the best of a bad situation.   
I mean, look at their charity work with the haunted house!” 

She stopped to stretch up and grab another apple from a branch almost to high for her.   
She turned back and saw his incredulous look and rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, they like the haunted house because they get to terrorize and it's fun and they get compliments on their 'makeup', but still! Their using their talents for good, right?”

“Are you insane?”

She looked taken back. “I'm sorry?”

“You expect me to believe you look past him being a bloodsucking murderer and actually think of him as a hero?”

She frowned and her mouth dropped open. Her eyes searched his and he wasn't sure what she was looking for. 

“Murderer... in the past, yes but... wow, you really don't know, do you?”

“... Know what?”

“But, he says you're the reason... How can he credit you for his turnabout and you not even know?”  
She shook her head and started to walk away from him.   
He wanted to leave. Take Mina, leave for good and pretend none of this ever happened.   
But he couldn't.

He trotted till he caught up with her, grabbing her arm till she turned to look at him.   
“What exactly do you mean “turnabout'?   
You're not trying to tell me he's a good guy?   
Doesn't kill anymore?”

“That's exactly what I'm telling you.”

“Oh, please! He kills without thinking, kills because he likes the power!!”

“David is the most caring, honest man I've met.   
Maybe I know him a little better then you seeing how I live with him!” She yanked her arm out of his grip and started to walk away again.  
She stopped, took a breath, and turned back around. 

“Listen. I realize... I know what happened.  
And it was awful and maybe you have every reason to hate him.  
But I do know David now. Know how hard he works to push the monster aside.   
You should get to know this David.   
Please, just give him a chance? We would love to have you for dinner.”

His eyebrow rose and a smile almost pulled at the corners of his mouth.  
She caught it and caught her wording and did laugh. 

“Have you join us for dinner.   
The guys... they don't need to eat, but it kinda helps them feel more... normal?   
Anyway, David took the boys out of town for the weekend.”  
She grabbed his arm and a pen from seemingly nowhere.   
“They should be back Monday. Give me a call, if you're interested. ”

She didn't wait for an answer. She left Micheal staring at the number and address she had scrawled on his arm.


	3. Vampires everywhere

Chapter 3

Mina stared at Micheal in wonder.   
“You said... you said vampires don't date people, they eat them...”

“Well... I think he was kinda with your mother before I met her.”

The horror on Mina's face was well warranted,   
but Micheal still cringed at it, as well as the subsequent squeal accompanying it. 

“Mom?! My mom hooked up with a vampire!?”

“I don't know! We don't actually talk about it. It was a long time ago.”

“Why doesn't anyone tell me anything? And if that's true, why hasn't he turned Lilly into one of them?”

“Mina, I don't know!” He threw himself down in the armchair in the living room.   
There wasn't much distinction between the living room and the kitchen in the small rental. 

“I don't understand this whole thing.   
I know she's lying... or maybe she isn't.   
Maybe she really believes it and doesn't know what he's really like.”

“Any chance she does know him better?”

He glared at her from under his hand now covering his face.  
She rolled her eyes and sighed, pulling a chair from the kitchen table and pulling it beside him.

“I'm serious. What if you did do something to help him?   
Maybe jabbing animal horns through his chest flipped a switch in his brain?”

“Why are you so desperate to believe the vampire who tried to kill our family is now a good guy?”

“Because a bunch of good guy vampires is way less freaky then regular vampires?”  
She took his large hand in both her smaller ones, red polish chipped nails digging slightly into his skin unknowingly.  
“ You're not going there, right?”

He chuckled, shaking his head no.  
And then he thought about it.   
Sammy and those ridiculous Frog brothers had traveled the country putting an end to these kinds of creeps... how hard could it be?

“Well....”

She gasped. “Dad!”

“It might be the perfect opportunity to take them all out-”

“Dad, no!”

“End up saving Lilly... It is tempting...”

“I'm not going over there, dad!”

He frowned at her, confused.  
“Of course you're not. You are staying right here. “

“Oh, you want to explain to mom how you left me unprotected as you went, announced, into a vampire den?”

He glared at her. It was really no choice at all. 

“Alright. No vampire hunting...” he rested his head back on the chair. 

“Besides, I need time to think. And I've been working to much. She said David took them off and they wouldn't be back for the weekend. Lets say we go out to eat tonight? We've been cooped up to long. “

“Ugh, finally!”

The “Boys” area of the haunted house was left unassigned that weekend, since they were out camping.  
The tour just continued through the empty area, giving the guests a welcome respite from the 'horrors'.

A young woman pulled her boyfriend closer to the end of the tour, He gave her a questioning look as the tour kept moving forward as they seemed to go slower, even back tracking a bit.   
She grabbed his collar and pulled him behind one of the torn tapestries, hiding them from the group or any other groups that would come through. She pushed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. He was shocked, but soon adjusted to the idea.

He turned them so she was against the wall and began kissing down her neck. She giggled and he shushed her, dropping to his knees and kissing her stomach. 

She continued giggling, though she thought she could hear the next group coming through. She heard laughter past the tapestry and chanced a look around them. Yellow eyes grinned at her, right in front of her, fangs bared and laughing.

She screamed, but not even her boyfriend noticed though the rest of the din of the house...  
till it was too late. 

A little extra blood would go as unnoticed as the screams, splattered against the walls, pooled on the floor. 

They found a local pub; a quiet, dark place that was covered in old art and lamps and had a nice burger menu. They ordered and had fallen into a somewhat awkward silence.

“So... you were a vampire?”

He sighed, but smiled and nodded.   
He shifted in his seat and fiddled with the paper menu and couldn't seem to think of anything more to say on the subject.  
She sighed as well and things were silent for a moment again. 

Until she finally blurted, “I think I'd look good with short hair.”

His head shot up at this and he couldn't help but frown.   
Automatically, he reached out to touch said hair.

“But it's beautiful, honey. You-” She jerked out of his reach and was content to focus on a lamp in the corner. His mouth dropped open and he stared at her as she actively avoided his gaze.

“We used to be close, Mina... We used be so close. We talked, we hung out. I just don't understand what-”

There was a squeal, and loud laughter echoed from across the pub.  
It was Lilly and they vampires. It took a minute for him to realize it was her.   
She was out of her scrubs with full hair and makeup done. She was dressed in ripped jeans and dark colors; dark, punk aesthetic that went better with her hair and tattoos much better then scrubs. 

The tall, dark haired one had grabbed her from behind around her middle and was lifting her into the air. They all laughed, including Lilly even as she demanded to be put down and exclamations of how they weren't supposed to be back till Sunday.

Mina and Micheal watched them, silent and hoping maybe if they didn't move, they wouldn't be seen. 

The tall vampire finally released her and she turned around to give him a proper hug and the rest of them in turn. Lastly, David slid his arms around her and kissed her deeply before he also lifted her, swinging her a full turn around. 

As they turned, they finally noticed Micheal and Mina. While David's smirk was essentially unreadable, Lilly beamed with excitement. 

“Dad, I swear if they change me into a vampire, I'm going to bite you before they get the chance!”  
Mina cursed at him through clenched teeth. 

“If that happens, you have my permission,” Micheal acknowledged with a nod. 

Lilly had reached their table by that time and she reached over in invitation to the young girl and Mina found herself going the rest of the way for a hug. Mina could only feel confusion.   
She was so bright and cheery yet she was in with a coven of vampires.   
She may look dark, but no way could Lilly really be the bride of Dracula. 

“So good to see you, hon. You know, your puppy is still at the shelter. You guys should consider fostering until you decided if you want to adopt.”  
She gave Mina a last squeeze around the shoulders, then she pulled back quickly and looked to Micheal. 

“Oh, did you explain to her … about … the boys?”

He nodded, “Yes, she knows they're vampires.”

She sighed in relief. “Oh, good! I'd rather not keep secrets...”  
The boys were now lined up behind Lilly, rather like a bunch of eager puppies.   
That eagerness did little to settle Micheal's nerves.   
The only thing he consoled himself with was they were in public.   
David would never be so stupid as to attack in a public place. 

“First is Robert,” Lilly pointed to the tall, dark hair boy of maybe 20... or, at least stopped aging at about then. He grinned, his eyes almost disappearing. He nodded and said hello.

“Next to him is Joel...He's the baby in the sense that he has been a... you know... for the shortest amount of time. “  
Joel was the feral redhead.   
As the creature grinned, Micheal felt he would have done anything for a wooden stake.

“And our real baby, Mark.”  
The redhead laughed and threw his arm around the smaller one who rolled his eyes but smiled. “I'm not a baby! I'm nearly 23!”

“Yeah, and you look like you're twelve...” David grinned.   
He had moved now behind Lilly, wrapping his arms around her waist and hooking his chin over her shoulder. 

“We don't want to interrupt.” Lilly assured. “Just wanted to say 'hi' and introduce the brothers. We'll let you-”

“Actually, I'd like to talk with Micheal for a minute.” 

Everyone seemed shocked at David's request, but he just continued to smirk at Michael.  
“Just you.”

They stepped outside to the patio area, a little chilly in the dark.   
Micheal stayed by the door, so he could see Mina through the window at all times. 

“You're looking... well,” David smirked, leaning up against the wall.   
“Lilly seems to think we should talk.”

Micheal could see David seem to like the idea about as much as he did himself.  
He just nodded and looked back through the window to Mina.  
She sat at the table alone, the others gone back to their table to order.  
He felt himself relax, if just a little.

“She thinks everything happens for a reason and if our lives have crossed again... we should fix our relationship. . .”

“Not like we had much of one in the first place,” Michael crossed his arms and leaned against one of the doors.   
David mirrored him, leaning against a table. 

Michael continued, “Lilly says you aren't the mass murderer I once knew... is it true, or have you just got her fooled?”

Mentioning Lilly seemed to touch a nerve.   
“I would never lie to Lilly,” David's voice was low and dangerous .   
“I know you find it hard to believe I've had a change of heart-”

“You have one?”  
He knew that was pushing it but he continued to glare.

David took a breath, “but if you remember right, It was my family, my brothers who ended up dying-”  
He sighed, looked up and away as if he said much more then he expected to, wanted to. 

“I don't expect you to believe me. She wants to show you that we're different, changed but really... I don't give a damn what you think.”

Micheal met his eyes. It was like a dream, looking into those fierce eyes again, absolutely unchanged. 

“You can think whatever the hell you want about me and my family, Micheal. As long as you leave them alone.” 

At first, Michael thought it was a threat. But as he looked at David, he began to wonder if it wasn't, at least partly, a plea.   
Could David really be frightened of him? 

“As long as you do the same for mine.”

David looked past him back into the restaurant.

“Maybe you should tell your daughter...”

Mina watched through the window while trying to make it look like she wasn't watching.   
She wanted to hear everything, but she knew her father wouldn't allow it.   
Never allowed her anything.

“What do you think they're saying?”  
She jumped in her seat at the voice next to her.   
It was Mark, the littlest vampire.   
He wasn't watching her, but rather seemed just as interested as she was on the conversation just beyond the door. 

She attempted to slow her heart down, get her breathing under control. If her dad was right, this was a cold blooded killer. 

“Don't know...” She admitted. “My dad's probably threatening him or something.”

His head snapped to her and his eyes grew wide.  
“Your dad would threaten a vampire? Damn... that's impressive.”

“Hmm, he'd take on a whole coven if he thought someone was taking what belonged to him. Possessive jerk...”

Mark felt her anger and scooted his chair back a little as he turned his attention back out the window. 

“... I think David's probably confessing that, while he once loved him, nothing can happen between them now.”

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him, silent.

“Oh, yeah! I figured it out a long time ago.   
David fell in love with him, but your dad was like too pure and too good and all that.   
He had to rid the world of evil like David.   
Ever since then, David swore off killing in memory of his soulmate.”

He put a dramatic hand to forehead.

“But then, he met us, and Lilly and BAM!   
True soulmates!   
So now, against the odds, they meet again and David is torn but knows Lilly is the only choice and-” 

Here, he finally looked over at Mina and her horror stricken expression broke him.   
They both laughed so hard, Mark nearly fell out of his seat.  
“What!? It could happen!” He giggled half laying over the table.   
Mina laughed so hard she wheezed and she knew people were watching them but couldn't bring herself to care. 

“Do you think my mom knows?" Mina whispered.  
"Harboring the secret all these years? Oh my gosh, is she a homewrecker?”  
Mark threw his arms over his head as they broke into new fits of laughter, more people giving them looks. 

They looked up to see David and Micheal in front of them, Davids eyebrows lifted and Micheal's arms crossed.   
They looked at each other again and Mark really did fall out of his seat laughing and Mina almost joined him. 

Micheal looked over to David. He was chucking as he looked down on them, but he shrugged, their humor just as lost on him.   
He slipped a hand under Mark's arm and pulled him back to their table.


	4. Ageless... and Doritos...

Chapter 4

School, house, school, house.  
It was driving Mina insane.   
Micheal had refused when Mina suggested they sit with the vampires at the restaurant two nights ago.  
In fact, he didn't even wait for their food to come. He paid and they left. 

Now it was back to school, house, school, house.   
She couldn't understand why they didn't just leave if he was so scared.   
And why didn't they tell mom?  
He insisted it was because of his job; he couldn't leave the office on such short notice.   
It would take at least a month to find a new provider to come in and take his place.  
And to tell mom now would just worry her when she couldn't do anything about it.  
Mina didn't quite believe him.

She threw her backpack on the floor and herself into the big chair in the living room.   
She could hear her dad clacking away at the laptop. 

She grabbed her phone, but then remembered she was almost out of data and her dad had refused to refill it.   
Something about being too frivolous.   
She groaned and pulled up her knees to her chest.   
Her eyes, unfocused, fell on the tiny table beside the chair.   
It held an ancient land line phone and one of her dad's old notebooks. 

Then, her eyes focused. It was open to a phone number and address.   
Scrawled above, “Lilly”

Why would he save it? Information about them?  
Why would they stay there?

Unless...  
It started to click and Mina felt sick. 

He couldn't. He wouldn't.   
She thought back to Mark's giggling face and imagining her dad driving a stake through his heart and felt utterly sick. 

She had to do something... What could she do?

She wrote the address and number in her phone, grabbed her purse and quietly exited the house.

The house was lovely. Set in a forest of evergreens with a cluttered fairy like garden in the front, the huge two story house looked more like a fairy tale castle then a vampire den.

Still, Mina approached it apprehensively.  
She had been so brave on the way there, saving her vampire friend.   
However, as shadows grew and chill became more pronounced, doubts crept in.   
Did she didn't know them. Were they worth saving?  
They were vampires...

Still, she climbed the stairs to the large front porch with even more flowers and possibly weeds in all sorts of strange pots and vessels. The sun was just starting to go down. 

Instead of Lilly, or even David, a small older woman opened the door.   
She had a sweet, round face and wore all black from the black beanie over her silver hair to her black jeans and doc martins.

Mina stood there, mute and unsure she was at the right house.

“Hm . . . Lilly! We're not alone!” Was all the woman said, one eyebrow raised.   
She left the door open and disappeared inside the house.   
After a moment, Mina decided that must be the only invitation she would receive and entered the house. 

It wasn't the dark, gothic dreariness she halfway expected either.   
If anything, the word for it was 'comfort'.   
White walls surrounded two overstuffed couches in the large living room, as well as a love seat and old armchairs. A large screen tv was on one wall, a brick fireplace against another.  
An odd collection of mismatched lamp lit it all in an oddly comforting way.   
To the right, a stairway to the upstairs and a large loft, to the left, a swinging door with a cheery, stain glass window.

“Mom? Mom did you let them-” Lilly walked into the living room, wiping her hands on a towel. 

“Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry! Did mom just ditch you? She does that. Welcome to the Last Resort. It's what the guys named the house. Come on into the kitchen! They'll be up in a minute or so.” 

Lilly waved her hand, indicating to follow through a door over to the left.   
Now that Lilly walked in front of her Mina noticed a slight limp in her walk.   
As if her back or hips hurt. But she didn't mention it.

The kitchen was just as pleasant as the living room.   
Warm pine planks lit up the room, while burgundy curtains closed out the last light from the sun.   
In the middle of the kitchen stood a large island and on one side were bar stools.   
Lilly pointed happily to them as she went to stir something on the stove. 

Mina felt she should say something, but was at a loss.  
Everything felt to normal in the fading light, just her and Lilly in the bright kitchen.  
Lilly had yet to ask her why she was there.   
In fact, acted like it was perfectly normal for her to pop in.

“So... your mom... She's a vampire too?”

Lilly threw her head back and laughed, “Oh, no! Mom's like me; just weird. She doesn't even really know the boys are... what they are.”

Mina's jaw dropped, “And she live here?”

“Yep! Well, technically in the shed she converted beside the house, but... yep!”

“And doesn't know about the three vampires in the house?”

Lilly giggled again as she turned to face her, passing bowls of chips onto the island Mina leaned over.   
Mina finally noticed there was quite a bit of food already set out.   
It looked like she might be setting up for a party.

“First off, its up to five vampires at any given time.   
Second, she actually does live in a she shed and misses a lot.   
Basically, she doesn't ask, we don't tell.”

And before she knew it, Mina was smiling again.   
It was all strange, and random, and funny and she hoped maybe her gut was right and she had nothing to fear from them.   
She wanted to be right.

Above them, there was a great bunch of thumping and muffled laughter.   
It startled Mina at first, but Lilly just grinned, looking up.

“Sunset... Guys are awake!”

Almost as soon as she said it, they came bursting in from the living room.   
Chatter, laughter, roughhouse; it was like a bunch of brothers together.  
Mina felt silly because of course that is exactly what it was.   
There were only three of them and Mina realized it was David who had not come in yet. 

Lilly continue to put food on the island and Joel, the redhead, reached over for a hand full of chips and realized Mina was sitting there. He was the first to go silent. The others followed suit and slowly looked over to see what he had noticed.

Mina sat there, uncomfortable.   
Why were they so silent?   
Why did they stare?   
Was she going to be the main course?   
She gave a little wave to them and fought the voice screaming inside her to get out of the castle of the living dead.   
Joel turned to Lilly and scoffed, “Why didn't you tell us we had company! She's gonna think we're animals!”

“Oh, honey...” Lilly reached over and squished his face in her hands.   
“She would figure that out sooner rather then later.”

Mark and Robert began howls of laughter and Joel pulled out of Lilly's hands, laying a hand on his chest in overacted indignation.   
Mark slipped on the stool next to Mina. 

“So, we didn't scare you off, hu?”  
She honestly thought about it for a moment.   
She smiled and shook her head, helping herself to the crackers and cheese in front of her.  
“You guys throwing a party?”

They all chuckled a bit and Robert answered, “Nope. Its just Friday.”   
He moved over to a set of speakers in the corner and seemed to hook up his phones Bluetooth.   
Some sort of rock music she was unfamiliar with came through. 

“And you all eat regular food?” She watched Joel stuff a handful of chips into his mouth.  
He hardly waited, just chewed a bit before answering. 

“Don't think we have to, but old habits die hard... plus, have you had Doritos?”

She found herself shaking her head slightly in disbelief , smiling and just taking them in.   
“I want to know everything. All about you. Like, how old are you?”

Mark looked to the others and they all smirked. 

“Actual ages... Or when we were turned?”

“Mmm... both, really. Age you were changed, then how old you are now.”

Mark started, “17. Living on the streets. I never fit in with the group of vampires that changed me and they never really cared. I was out on my own when David found me, protected me. Showed me, well all of us, how to feed without killing. Now I'm twenty three.”

He leaned over to whisper to her, though it was still loud enough they could all hear.  
“They make fun of me being the youngest cause they're jealous I'm also the cutest.”

Food was pelted at him and Lilly loudly declared it was someones turn to do the dishes.

“I was 22,” Joel hopped on the seat to Mina's right. “I never saw who changed me. Didn't tell me anything. So, blood lust hit and I turned. Still couldn't understand what was happening.”

He gestured to Lilly.  
“She was my second victim. I almost ripped her throat out. David and Mark saved us both. And she kinda just stuck around... like a wart.”

Lilly smiled at him and it was clear there was a connection between them, something different from the rest.  
“We are the same age, too. They call us the twins. How old are we turning next April?”

“Don't remind me!” Lilly groaned. “We will be 28 and I will look it while you will not.”  
Joel flipped her off, laughing, and she replied in kind.   
“Twenty,” began Robert as he leaned over the counter.   
“I was just starting freshman year of college. Psychology major.”  
He smiled at her, almost seeming a little embarrassed.

“I turned 40 this year. “

Mina gasped a little. She had expected them all to be older then they looked, but the idea was still strange and hard to wrap your head around. 

“I mean, I think of vampires being hundreds of years old, but still... you guys just don't age and its' so weird!”  
His grin widened till his eyes almost disappeared and the others laughed as well.   
They seemed pleased with her reaction, her shock.

“Your father and I met about a year after I had been turned.”

Mina fully jumped at the voice behind her and Mark and Joel giggled at her.   
She had had no idea when David had entered.   
Even with the others making her feel welcome, even with her determination to make friends,   
David still frightened her a little.  
On top of stories from her father about how ruthless he was,   
David just exuded power as well as charm.

He was beautiful and frightening. 

Absentmindedly he seemed to greet each of the guys with a pat on the shoulder or a ruffle of the hair affectionately on his way over to Lilly.  
He grinned at her impishly, taking her in his arms and kissing her.   
Lilly melted in his arms, then seemed to remember they had company and pulled away, blushing.  
He grinned his cheeky grin and kept an arm around her as he spoke.

“I was 17, stupid, and power hungry. Just like the one who changed me.  
I tried to change your father without explaining anything.   
I betrayed his trust. He hates me for it, and I can't blame him.”

She could feel the energy off him, how much more he wanted to say but didn't.   
For a moment, looked so soft, so vulnerable. 

He looked over to Lilly in his arms as if for guidance and she smiled at him, sweetly.   
She laid her head on his shoulder and he squeezed her tighter.   
Then, he looked around the room at his brothers and smiled. 

“But... though I still look seventeen, I'd like to think I'm reflect the maturity of my 50+ years.”

She didn't realize it at the time, but all fear Mina had of David evaporated. 

Micheal sighed and looked at his phone.   
8:30.  
He hadn't gotten dinner done. He hadn't even heard a peep out of Mina.   
Another night of not speaking to him, he was sure.

He still hadn't heard back from Sammy.   
Or even the Frog brothers.   
He wondered what they could be up to and honestly hoped Sam hadn't gone back on his word to retire. 

The internet searching he had done turned up very little.   
He feared those who tangled with Vampires and lived to tell were few and far between.   
He wished he had listened to his grandfathers tales, but after the whole incident he just wanted to forget vampires all together.  
But, he had gotten so actual work work done, so not a total loss. 

He rubbed his hands over his face and got up to check on Mina.   
She wasn't in the living room/kitchen. 

She wasn't in her room. 

He was ashamed how quickly panic took over.   
He called her name and even checked outside.   
He had heard her come home from school, heard her fall into the chair by the window.   
He looked down at the open notebook. 

No... She wouldn't.  
He ran back to his room to grab the few supplies he had gathered over the last couple days and raced out of the house. 

He checked the holy water in the flask in his pocket and the multiple, small stakes he had spent the morning carving, before knocking on the door.  
Lilly answered.  
“Oh, good! You've come too! We're all in the kitchen. The boys are about as enamored with Mina as she is with them!”

She didn't wait for his questions, just lead the way to the kitchen.  
From outside the kitchen, he could pick up voices, including Mina's.

“Wait! How do you guys do the haunted house? It opens way before sunset!”

“Easy. Magic.”

“Shut up!”  
Laughter hit him as Lilly opened the door to the kitchen. 

“We sneak in the building the night before and sleep the day in there. There's no one around and they'd probably just think we were method actors anyway.”

They all looked up when Michael entered and the tone shifted, if slightly.  
Mina looked up at him, wide eyed, pulling the fat, orange cat in her lap up to her face as if to hide behind it. In truth, she almost could have; it was a huge football of a cat. 

“Hi Michael!” Came the chorus from the vampire boys. 

Michael nodded and looked at each of them. The smaller one, Mark, jumped up from his stool beside Mina and offered it. Not knowing what else to do, Michael took it.   
The noise and chatter slowly started back up 

Mina allowed the cat to plop on the floor, then reached over and hit her fathers in the arm.  
The punch itself wasn't very hard, but he managed to look hurt all the same as he rubbed the spot. 

“Mind telling me what that was about?”

Fiercely, she whispered, “You're a damn liar!”

“Watch your mouth. What did I lie about?”

“You made up lies about vampires to scare me! There is no way they are evil!!” she cocked her head to Robert with his arm thrown around Mark's neck and Joel trying to fit a whole Dorito in his mouth without breaking it.

“Look, this all seems innocent and that's how they pull you in, but-”  
It suddenly hit him. There were only three vampires. 

“Where's David?”

Everyone looked around, not having realized David wasn't there. 

“He didn't say anything about work to you guys, did he?” Lilly asked the three and they all shrugged or shook their heads no. 

“Hmm... sometimes he just heads out.   
Needs to be on his own. I mean, who doesn't. But I'm sure-”  
She was looking out the kitchen window when her jaw dropped. 

“Oh, good lord... It's Nickolas.”

The name had a dramatic effect on the guys.   
They froze for a few seconds before jumping up,   
Mark and Joel joining Lilly at the window while Robert ran to the back door.   
They all just waited and watched, silent. 

Michael looked over to Mina and she shook her head and threw her hands up.   
They both moved from their stools and moved to the window to try to peak around the guys and Lilly. Lilly jumped when Michael moved behind her. 

“Sorry...” She absentmindedly put a hand on his shoulder and looked back out the window.   
Outside was David, standing on the back porch.   
Three steps down, on the ground, was a young man.   
He was dark and his eyes were large and intense.   
He and David were talking, low and concentrated. 

No one moved and Michael almost felt like they were holding their breath.   
Who was this new person who could frighten them all so?

Suddenly, David moved down the steps at an unnatural speed and Michael thought it was about to be a blood bath.

But, shockingly, he didn't attack.   
He wrapped his arms around Nickolas.   
It took a second for him to respond,   
but he too wrapped his arms around David and laid his head on his shoulder. 

The house erupted into cheers and hollering.   
Nickolas looked up at the cacophony and smiled a little embarrassed smile before letting his head fall back to Davids shoulder. David ignored them completely and made it clear he wasn't about to let go till he was good and ready. 

Lilly finally turned to Mina and Michael and smiled, “Nicholas has been gone maybe... six months?”  
She began fiddling with a rag and cleaning a spot on the counter that didn't really need cleaning. Her nervous energy seemed to spread to all the guys who still watched out the windows. 

“David and I have very strict rules; you kill, you have to leave.   
Nick is the only one who really struggles with it.   
Every so often it just gets to him. He didn't even say anything before he left last time.”

The back door opened and David led the boy in, arm around his shoulder. They were both attacked as each brother tried to hug Nick simultaneously as they all laughed. 

Michael thought maybe this was as good a time as any to make their retreat and took Mina's hand.   
She looked at him pleading, but he squeezed and she rolled her eyes.   
He looked back up and realized David was starting at him. 

David spoke.  
“If you're going to use that holy water, Michael, you might as well do it now.   
You'll never get a better opportunity.”

Micheal didn't know how he knew.   
He had had one hand on it in his coat pocket all night, gripping the bottle,   
security flowing through him as long as he had it.   
He wanted to make some snide remark till he saw the look on each of their faces.   
Each one of them looked scared.   
As terrified, in fact, as he had been feeling all week.   
He was shocked to find he felt like a monster.   
The monster he knew them all to be... thought they were?  
But, there were so many of them.   
Surely they could easily take him down; why didn't they?

His hand left his pocket and raised his empty hands.

“It's just... Protection. Mina ran off and I wasn't' sure it was voluntary-”

“Mina?” Lilly gaped at Mina as the girl bit her lip and tried to slip behind her father. 

“Mina, you are welcome to this house any time... But not without permission,” David let her know, looking to Lilly who nodded in agreement. 

“I'm sorry. I just...” Mina breathed out, unable to finish.

“Honey...” Lilly shook her head.   
“Did you stop to think that running away to us might not just get you in trouble,   
but put us in a bad light? I know you're frustrated, but-”

He wasn't sure why, but the vampire family scolding his daughter for misbehaving just hit him so funny that Michael started laughing.  
After a minute, he found they were all laughing.   
The tension had broken and he even allowed Mina to drag him back to the stools and the feral red head... Joel, to offer him a soda. 

Robert stole Nickolas away almost immediately.   
He knew the others would understand, would forgive him.   
The cave under the cliff near the house was a hang out for all the guys,   
but he knew the others would stay away tonight, respecting their privacy. 

They sat across from each other, cross legged in the sand.   
Their heads leaning in, sharing air.   
Roberts pale hand reaches up and he feels Nick almost pull away.  
He wouldn't let him.   
He had been gone far to long. 

He wrapped his pale fingers across the back of that dark neck, fingers slipping under the collar of his shirt. 

“Six months, Nick?”

An quick exhale, eyes lowered. 

“I know. I just... I just had to be sure.”

“Are you now?”

Nickolas nodded, smiling.   
Robert smiled, too, pulling till their foreheads touched. 

“Do we tell them?”

“No... not yet.”

The woman in black came into the kitchen.   
“Hi Mom!” all of them shouted, the three vampires hardly looking up from where they were crowded around and laughing at some video Mark was showing on his phone.  
She seemed to accept this response and smiled at them all. 

She made her way across the kitchen and stopped half way, just around the island. 

She turned to Lilly and said, “Robert's not here...”

Lilly looked around and sure enough Robert was nowhere to be seen.

Her mother smiled, “Nicky's back...”

Lilly's jaw dropped.   
“Yeah... yeah he is... How do you do that?”

She didn't answer her but continued across the kitchen, ignoring all the food laid out on the island and went to a cabinet near the sink.   
She pulled out a bag of Combos and a tiny jar of peanut butter before turning and leaving.   
Just as she was out the door, she yelled out to the others.

“They'll be in the cave... Cave is off limits tonight!”

The guys gave their promises and continued to watch whatever video Mark had pulled up on his phone.  
Lilly giggled and leaned over the counter. 

“She's right. She always is.   
Robert probably took him down there as soon as we weren't looking.   
Been so long since they had alone time.   
He's never gone this long, usually only a month or so. Oh, and yes, we do have a cave.”

Michael's brow furrowed but he didn't quite have the nerve to ask.   
Mina snorted and put her hand on her fathers shoulder. 

“Dad, they're obviously together...”

Lilly nodded and Michael finally understood.   
“Oh...”

Lilly giggled.  
“Nick is... a complete mystery,” She sighed.

“He showed up about a week after we moved in... fell in my arms, covered in his own blood.   
He doesn't know where he came from, how old he is...   
he isn't even sure Nickolas is his name. Its one of the only things he does remember.   
That, and the name James?   
But it has negative feelings for him, so he doesn't think that's his-   
I'm sorry; this is a lot of information. I'm rambling.”

She reached out a sympathetic hand to Michael's as she noticed his wide eyed look.

“...And the crazy lady is my mom. Everyone just calls her 'Mom'.” 

It was almost dawn, light just barely illuminating over the ocean.   
Lilly sat, dozing in David's arms that wrapped around her with a large blanket over both of them.  
She turned and nuzzled his cheek.

“You need to get inside love. We both need sleep.”  
He didn't answer, just smiled and kissed her forehead, breathing her in. 

After a few moments, he sighed.  
“Can I ask... Why it's so important to you that I try to create a friendship with the good Doctor Emerson?”   
She giggled and shrugged. 

“Come on, Lilly. You're so adamant. What's the deal?” He kissed her cheek before moving a hand under her chin, turning it till she was looking at him. 

“Well, first off I thought all this time that Michael already knew you had changed and just rejected you.   
I think he should know that that creature is long gone. Closure for both of you.”   
She kissed his cheek when he turned away and avoided her eyes.

“And really... I just have this feeling. Like it's important. Maybe I'm getting premonitions like Mom, I don't know. ”  
Sunlight started to hit the cliffs just beyond the back yard. 

“Come on. Basement, M'love.”


	5. Patients

Chapter 5

A pretty typical day. His patients, that is.   
Although the part of his brain that would usually nagged him about vampires had even been quiet.  
It wasn't exactly a friendship per-say, but it was a hell of a lot more then he ever expected.   
Mina knew she wasn't allowed over there without him, but they had actually gone over again.   
David asked him if he still had a bike.   
He couldn't believe he was now considering it. 

That afternoon he had even called Lilly to surprise Mina later. 

A very good day. 

At first, he thought his last patient of the day was just a surly teen brought in by her mother.   
But, checking her chart, he realized she was in her early twenties and just... tired. 

“She hasn't been herself for weeks, doctor,” Her mother complained as he did his routine.  
Deep breaths- labored, pulse- weak.

“Getting enough sleep?”  
His question earned him a snort from the patient and her mother sighed, “Oh, only all day...”

He smirked, thinking that it sounded like his teen years. 

He pulled out his pocket light to check her eyes before the thought really hit him about why he had been that way.  
The moment the light hit her eyes she practically screamed and slapped the light out of his hand.  
The mother sat with mouth agape as the girl curled in on herself, arm over her face. 

Michael breathed out very slowly, trying to stop his pounding heart before bending to retrieve his light.

“So sorry... I usually warn you or ask about light sensitivity before.   
As he rose from the floor he looked up and his heart caught in his throat. 

On the side of her neck were two marks, like an old horror movie vampire would leave.   
Well, that was new...

“So, why are we here?”

Michael knew when he said 'lets go for a ride' near sunset, Mina had thought he meant the Last Resort, the vampire house.   
So, she was a little disappointed when they arrived back at the town carnival.   
He shrugged, gesturing to the booth they both knew was the animal shelter booth. 

“Lilly's working tonight.”

She finally smiled and ran ahead. 

“Lilly!”   
She turned with a smile, and Mina was excited to see the Samoyed puppy in her arms.

“Hey, kiddo!”  
Then Lilly looked down at the puppy and her smile faded. 

“He was adopted today...”

Mina felt her heart drop. She reached her hand out to the dog and he went ballistic, trying to sniff and lick her at all at once.   
“Can... Can I hold him?” She asked meekly.

Lilly didn't even answer, just put him in her arms.   
Mina put her nose in his soft fur as she just sat in the middle of the booth.   
She wondered if Lilly would think less of her for crying.   
“Just out of curiosity... What would you name him?”

Weather she thought less of her or not, Mina couldn't keep the sniffle out of her voice and she squeaked, “Saint Alphonzo...”

“... and, done!”

Lilly thrust a piece of paper into Mina's face. It took her a moment to focus on them.   
Adoption papers.   
Made out in her name.

“But, you said...”

“Your dad filled out the paperwork over the phone this morning,” Lilly grinned.   
Mina looked up and her father was leaning over the counter, grinning as well. 

“He just needed a name to complete it...”

Lilly leaned down, fluffing up the pups ears and admitted, “It's not like a legal thing. We just like to do it at the shelter to find out the names. And St. Alphonzo is one of the greats!”

Mina looked up at her dad again, still on the verge of crying but for happiness. 

“What made you change your mind?”

He sighed and ran a hand over his face.   
“Honestly? I thought it was a good idea if you had a little protection.”

Lilly stood back up and gave him a slightly reproachfully look. 

“Look, I'm not pointing fingers...” He pulled out his notebook from his messenger bag.   
“I had a patient come in today that worries me. She has the signs of the first stages of turning.”

He opened the notebook to a page full of notes. No names, but 5 numbered cases with the same symptoms. 

“Five patients in the last month. All young people, sudden light sensitivity, lethargy... I don't have an explanation... do you?”

Lilly shook her head, looking over his notes with a frown. “No... and I don't like it...”

“You've all made it very clear they are all against killing, Lilly. But they must still feed, right?”

Lilly nodded.

“Could long time feeding produce half vampires over time?”

“It hasn't in the decades David's been doing it. I can't see it starting now. No, the more logical answer is more frightening because its more likely another vampire, or group of them.”

“What are you to whispering about?”  
Mina had stood up, and came around the booth to stand by her father.   
He put a hand on her shoulder, covering his notes with his other hand. 

“Nothing you need to worry about. We better get a leash and everything else your going to need-”

Lilly slapped her hand over his that was still obscuring the notebook.  
“Hold up! You're not going to tell her?”

“Tell me what?” 

“Excuse me... Lilly?”

They hadn't noticed the man come up to the booth. 

She quickly put aside her annoyance and put on her costumer service face.   
“Uh... yeah! Can I help you?”

Michael quickly took up his notebook and put it away, intent to leave.   
Mina, however, made no motion to go.   
Protest of being left out of the loop and also interest in the new man at the booth. 

He was probably in his late fifties with silver at the temples of his dark hair.   
She would say he looked very distinguished in his long black coat and vest.   
He pulled out a wallet and flipped it open. A badge, a cop.

“I was hoping you could help me out?”

In his other hand he had a photo he laid on the counter of the booth.

“Captain J. Barrie, Riverbend police. I'm wondering if you have seen this couple?”

Lilly picked up the picture to study it and Mina slipped back around the counter,   
as if she had left something back there, clutching Alphonso.  
Michael could only stare at her, head cocked and scowling. 

“Yes, actually. Last week. Just in passing. They were here at the carnival.”

He nodded and from his pocket he pulled out more pictures and laid them out in front of her.  
“And any of these?”

She leaned over the counter, eyes darting over each one. 

“I can't be one hundred percent sure but... I'd pretty much guess every one of them have been in and out of here this month...”

“And nothing about them stands out besides that?”

She could only shake her head, still looking over them, hoping it might jog her memory.   
Michael watched as the officer sighed, looking around before leaning over closer to Lilly.

“I'll be frank with you ma'am... These are all missing persons cases... but I'm treating them as homicides.”  
Her head snapped up, mouth slightly agape, “Excuse me? All of them?”

He nodded, hand rubbing over his slightly stubbled chin.

“I've... seen it before. Cases just like this, other states.   
All of them turned up dead. The one thing all these people have in common...” he tapped the closest photo in front of him and Lilly's gaze fell back on them.  
“The haunted house attraction. It's the last place anyone saw any of them.”

She nodded slowly, but it was hard to tell if the information had reached her or she was still stuck on “homicides”.  
His hand fell on hers as his expression softened.   
He squeezed it lightly and dipped his head till he met her gaze. 

“I'm sorry to bother you.   
But I thought you would be a good set of eyes, working here and all.   
I'll leave you my number and if you can think of anything that might help,   
you give me a call Mrs. Haim.”

The “Mrs.” caught Michael and Mina by surprise and they both raised their heads.   
It also seemed to shock Lilly.

“Oh, I haven't been Mrs. Haim for...   
for quite some time now, Captain Barrie.   
It's Brooke now, actually.”

He frowned, and with his free hand he pulled out a small note book, slightly flustered. 

“Ah, I see. Mr. Haim... passed away. I am dreadfully sorry, Mrs. Brooke.”

Lilly shook her head, smiling gently, “Its fine. Thank you.”

He gathered up the pictures and left a card on the counter, smiling at her again.

Mina and Michael slowly made their way over to her. 

Lilly took a deep breath and didn't even look at Michael before starting.

“I know what you're thinking.   
And no, there is no way its any of my guys.   
But, with what he just told us and what you just told me...   
I'd like it if you were there with me to tell them.”

Michael nodded, “I can drop Mina home and be over after sunset if-”

“No way! Mina yelled at the same time Lilly laughed out an incredulous, “like hell!”

He just froze for a second, mouth dropping open.

“Excuse me? Are you telling me what to do with my child?”

Lilly stopped as if thinking for a moment and nodded.  
“Um, yeah, actually.   
One, she deserves to know what's going on. Who does it help keeping her in the dark?   
Two, there are potential unknown vampires running around.   
The safest place for her is my house with a bunch of good ones who adore the stuffing out of her.   
So really, your welcome to do as you want … as long as it's not leave her alone, in the dark, with her new untrained guard puppy.”

He stood there, noticing Mina's mouth had also dropped. She kept looking between Lilly and him and he hated so much what he was about to say.

“. . . You're right.”

Lilly simply nodded, and he was relieved not to hear an 'I told you so'.   
Satisfied she was finally going to be included,   
Mina happy packed up puppy and made to leave with her father.   
Until he remembered something. 

“Wait a minute. Lilly, he said your husband died? How?”

Lilly scoffed, hand on her forehead as she almost laughed.   
“Oh my gosh! Michael, you are so paranoid! David did not kill Jay!   
Jay died in a car accident in the middle of the day. Four years before I met David.”

Her voice slowed down, taking breaths and laying her hands on the counter in front of her.   
“I was in the wreck... That's why I limp... crushed my hips. We were hit on the freeway, in the rain. “

Michael felt his cheeks go warm.   
He didn't know where to look.   
His eyes drifted absentmindedly over her hips.   
He hadn't even noticed the limp. 

“I'm … I'm so sorry. That was calloused of me.”

She took a deep, calming breath before turning looking at him with a smile. 

“No. I get it. David hasn't really done anything to build your trust and now things are popping up that look really suspicious. I do understand.”

He nodded, unsure what else to say.   
He looked down to Mina, half expecting a judging glare.   
But she wasn't even looking at him.  
She just stared at Lilly, an eyebrow raised. 

“But... he still called you Mrs... Mrs. Brooke? Are you married to David? David and Lilly Brooke?”

Michael's head snapped up and over to Lilly.   
He had totally missed that.   
David had never told him his fully name.   
It had never even come up.

Lilly's eyebrows rose and her mouth opened and closed a few times.

“Well... yes. I figured you guys already... that you realized.”

She flashed her ring finger and the tiny silver band around it, as if it should have been obvious among all her other, mismatched jewelry.


	6. of Men and Monsters

Chapter 6

Two hours later the sun had finally set.   
Michael and Mina sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, across from Lilly and David on the couch at The Last Resort.   
Michael's notebook lay on the coffee table. 

David sat, stony faced as Lilly and Michael retold all they had learned that day.   
The only motions he made were running a hand through his hair   
and to reach his arm around Lilly's waist as she set beside him.   
It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, what he might be feeling,   
but it was clear he wasn't happy. 

“He said he's seen it before and that makes me think it's a roaming clan or something like that,” Lilly suggested.   
“And he's got his eye on the haunted house.   
But, I don't think the guys should stop. That might look suspicious...”

“Why?”   
David turned to her, looked into Lilly's eyes.  
“Why would they come here; why us?”

Lilly could only shake her head.

“Are the guys at the haunted house now?” Mina asked from where she was kneeling by the fireplace.

“Joel and Mark are. Robert and Nick are home, upstairs,” Lilly explained, head falling on David's shoulder. 

“You mentioned Nick,” Michael shifted, regretting sitting on the floor at his age.   
He straightened a leg and ran a hand over his face.

“You called him a-a wildcard, or a mystery?... any chance he could be behind it, hasn't told anyone yet?”

Lilly snickered, but David's head shot up and he stared at Michael.   
Michael had seen that look before and it sent ice down his spine. 

“David?” Lilly touched his leg, sensing the danger as well.

Before anyone else could move, David was off the couch and literately flying up the stairs.   
Scrambling, they all managed to stand and follow, though much slower.   
By the time they caught up to him, he had Nick by the collar of his shirt, both of them floating slightly above the floor. Robert still sat on his bed, as stunned as the others.

Robert and Lilly shouted almost in unison, “What the hell!?” and moved towards the pair. 

“Tell me you wouldn't Nickolas,” David snarled, his voice low and dangerous as his face morphed.  
Michael threw his arm out in the doorway to stop Mina from going any farther but he needn't have bothered.   
Mina cowered behind him, not even trying to enter. 

“Tell me you haven't been killing here of all places! You wouldn't do that to our family!!”  
He shook Nick and all Nick did was stare at him, shaking his head with unshed tears. 

Lilly and Robert tried to pull at them, both panicking,   
until Lilly flung herself up and around David's neck. 

“Of course he didn't! He wouldn't! Why would he come back, David? Why would he come back!?”

As if a light switch was flipped, David's face turned back with wide eyes horror stricken.   
His mouth dropped open slightly as he actually looked at the man he held.  
Nick reached up and touched his cheek gently. 

David lowered himself, Nick, and Lilly down, slowly letting go of Nick's shirt.   
He looked around the room to all the shocked, slightly frightened faces before stumbling out of the room, past Michael and Mina, down the stairs and out through the front door. 

Robert wrapped his arms around Nick from the back while Lilly took his face in her hands.

“I'm so sorry, love. And I know David will apologize as soon as he's had a moment to calm down.   
He's embarrassed right now, as he should be...”

Nick nodded, whispering, “I know. M'okay...”  
Lilly looked over his shoulder to Robert and said something to quiet for Michael or Mina to hear.  
Robert nodded his head and absentmindedly kissed the side of Nick's head. 

Lilly then ushered Michael and Mina out, but Michael still thought he heard Robert whispering,   
“Tell them. You have to tell them, Nick.”

They all made it back to the living room before Lilly started sniffling.   
Mina was beside her and helping her sit on the couch before Michael could even think.   
He ran to the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water. 

She took it gratefully when he came back.   
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...” was all she could say for a while.   
After a minute she took a calming breath. 

“I have never seen him like that... so angry, so scared...”   
Then she giggled a little which got her sniffling again.   
“I mean, once... But I had a concussion and don't really remember a lot.... I'm babbling.   
I'm sorry you guys had to be here for this.”  
She placed a hand over Mina's, comforting her as well as steadying herself.

“He's scared?” Mina asked, a slight waver in her voice.   
She immediately cleared her throat to shake the waver out.   
Lilly nodded. “Please don't take it the wrong way, but... you've kinda put him on edge lately...”  
She looked up to Michael, biting the corner of the lip.

Michael scoffed, corner of his mouth turning up in a smile despite everything.

“I've put him on edge!?”

Lilly cringed a little and sighed.   
“Well, yeah... I mean, what happened to your family last time you two met up?”

“WE almost all got changed into vampires or killed!”

“And what happened to David's family?”

Michael made a few, incoherent sounds, but wouldn't actually speak. His family?   
Marko, Paul, Dwayne... brothers.

“That... was not my fault...” he finally got out.

“No, it wasn't. But,"  
She sighed, elbows resting on her knees and resting her chin on her hands. 

"Well, right or wrong, David is still... nervous.   
You come back into his life, people go missing, young people being turned.   
It's like everything we've worked to build might come crashing down  
and it just happens to coincide with you arriving...” 

Michael found David out behind the house in a small garage.   
It smelled faintly of motor oil and the clove cigarettes he associated with David.   
If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine it was the old hotel in the cave. 

David's coat was thrown somewhere so that he just had on his jeans and black tee shirt,   
cigarette behind his ear as he sat back on his heels   
and fiddled with some part of the torn apart bike in front of him.   
The strangeness hit him all over again.  
This was David, same age as him, yet unchanged by time.   
Had to reconcile himself to the fact that this young man, beautiful boy was a man in his fifties.

Michael cleared his throat to try to announce his presences and keep from startling David.   
The vampire still jumped a little, but it seemed to help.   
Michael still found it strange he held the power to make him of all people jump.

They just looked at each other for a long minute until David looked back down at his work. 

“Yours?” Michael asked lamely. 

David shook his head.   
“I fix them up... kinda a job, more like a hobby.   
Might as well do what you love when you have forever, right?”

A familiar grin passed over him and Michael couldn't help smiling too as he slipped his own coat off and sat beside him. 

Mina and Lilly watched them for a moment from a kitchen window. 

“A vampire with a job?” Mina asked, her nose wrinkling up.

Lilly laughed.

“Only kind/sorta... he likes it. And he likes to contribute to the family. Neither of us need to work.”

Though no one else was in the house, she leaned over and whispered,  
“I'm kinda rich. Inherited a bunch when my dad died, including the house.”

“Cool...”   
Mina smiled, looking back out the window.   
Lilly took a deep breath and Mina had to look over at her.   
She was just staring out the window,   
watching the easy way David worked over the bike on his knees,   
directing Michael what to hold or move. 

“You really love him, don't you?”

“More then I ever thought possible.  
He... well, he's not perfect. I mean... He drinks Coke and hates Taco Bell.“

They giggled before Lilly continued,  
“But, we fell for each other... and choose each other every day.  
I'm not the easiest person to get along with.   
And as you saw tonight, he definitely has his moments.   
But, we work through it...”

Mina had always hoped love like theirs was real, love that could withstand the ages and death really-

“I also really like watching his ass...” Lilly admitted with another sigh,   
her eyes following the butt in question as David stood and threw his leg over the bike to give it a test go. 

Yeah, and that too, Mina supposed with a grin. 

Mark was hanging off of Joel, both of them trying to laugh quietly after the last group that had passed through the house.   
They still hadn't made anyone pee their pants this year, but the last ones were pretty close. 

“Shhh!! Shh!” Joel tried to chide Mark even as he laughed. “Someones coming!”

They ran back to their hiding spaces, ready to jump out. 

“Ten Minutes! No lights up, but get some water and relax. Ten minutes!”  
It was just Mary of the Elks club and the head of the haunted house charity.

Joel jumped down from his spot and managed to make her jump.

“I swear your guys makeup gets better every year,” she exclaimed looking over Joel's face and Mark snorted from his perch. 

“Oh, Joel! Perfect. Can you check the basement?   
Stabby the Clown said he heard something and his knees wont let him go down all those steps.   
If its more teens, you have my permission to scare the shit out of them...”

Joel liked the idea and made his way through the dark maze.   
He greeted the girls in the doll room, broken china faces grinning at him and giggling.   
The clown room put even Joel on edge   
but Stabby, who happened to be Mary's husband, waved cheerily at him.

The door to the basement was thinner then a normal door and lead to a stair case that was built before stair height had a code.   
Mildewed air hit him as he silently crept down, hoping to find kids who had snuck into the building.   
It never entered his mind that it would be anything else. 

Peering into the darkness, there was a woman, bent over a prop.   
Hard to tell in the darkness even to his eyes,   
but she looked around his age,   
much older then the kids who normally pulled this kind of crap.   
It startled him and he didn't say anything, just watched her.   
What was she doing with an old prop body?

“Ma'am? You can't be down-”

She twisted around to face him, eyes wide. Yellowed eyes. There was blood all over her face and-  
Her features... They mirrored his own animalistic face. 

She stared at him as well, as if just as shocked to see another vampire here. 

She rose to her feet and at inhuman speed pushed past him and flew up the stairs and out.   
He was left gasping and started to follow her, but stopped.   
He looked back to what he assumed was a prop.   
Slowly, he descended the last steps and moved closer. 

He hadn't seen a dead body since he was first changed.   
And the level of savagery this one had been mangled made his stomach turn.   
Not just blood everywhere, but ripped and torn flesh as if an animal had destroyed them. 

He raced back up the stairs and ran head on into Mary. 

“Everything okay dow-”

“Shut it down,” he gasped, holding on to her arms as his world spun. 

“Shut down the house? Joel-” 

“Body... real dead body. Call the cops...”


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7

David found Nickolas alone later that night,   
sitting cross legged on the large table in the dining room  
David came around to face Nick, looking at the chair in front of him,   
then back to Nick who in turn nodded eagerly. 

“Lilly said... well, after she ripped me a new one,”  
David started, sitting back in the chair.  
Nick snorted and David was pleased to see a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“She said you were okay with talking?”   
Nick nodded again.

But there was no talking for over a minute.   
David eventually leaned forward, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands.   
Nick mimicked his pose from his position on the table and they just stared at each other. 

“I... I haven't let that beast out in a very long time," David began, slowly.  
"I never wanted anyone to see me act like that again, Nick.”   
Though he had practiced what he wanted to say over and over in the last hour,   
it still stuck in his throat and threatened to come spilling out before he was prepared.   
“And the fact that I did it to you...” 

He had to stop, regulate his breathing but his eyes stung.   
“The kindest soul I know, and you're already struggling with so much.”

Aw, hell. He gave up caring if he cried.   
He looked up and realized Nick had already given up that battle.   
He smiled and reached a hand out to Nick's leg. 

“I'm so sorry, Nick. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I took my frustration out on you.”

Nick's hand covered David's on his knee and he finally smiled. 

David felt like he could breath easier.

He continued, “You know I understand you, right? Know how hard you are fighting.   
The others... they can't understand how hard it is to stop killing. It took me years. I know you-”

“David...” Nick took a deep breath and squeezed David's hand.  
“I have to confess. I've been keeping a secret since I got back.   
I think I have to tell someone or I'll burst.”

David sat up straighter in the chair, a little caught off guard.  
But, he nodded slowly,   
“You're my brother, Nick.   
I know I messed up earlier so the fact you want to tell me anything is … That's your choice.   
But I promise, I won't freak out on you, no matter what.”

Nick chuckled a little, eyes never leaving David's.  
“I know. I trust you...  
The reason I stayed away so long? I had to be sure. I had to know I had it under control this time...”

David felt his breath completely leave his body.  
“Nickolas... are you saying what I think you're saying?”

“Six months David. All on my own.   
I actually haven't killed since the last time I went away, last year.   
I can only hope I've got it down for good, but-”

Before he had finished,   
David had risen from his seat and engulfed him in his arms,   
both laughing in relief.   
Someone in the doorway cleared their throat and David and Nick looked up to see Robert leaning through the doorway.

He looked pained and sighed.   
“You have no idea how happy I am to see you two like this, but I'm afraid we have issues.”

David and Nick pulled apart slowly, Nick hopping off the table.

“What now?” David asked. 

“They found a body.”

Nick snorted, “Wasn't me.”   
David chuckled along with him till they noticed Robert's somber face.

“Joel found a body, a real one. In the basement of the haunted house.”

Their smiles dropped and they followed Robert to the living room.

Lilly sat on the couch as Joel sat on the floor, his head in her lap.  
His eyes were wide and seemed to take no comfort in Lilly's hands through his hair.   
Michael and Mina were still there, sitting with Mark as he tried to tell them what he knew of the story.

“They turned all the lights on, the police came and talked to everyone, talked to Joel.   
I know he found the body, but I think he saw more.   
He just wont say. Hasn't spoken since talking to the police.”

Mark looked over to Joel, clearly upset and worried. 

David slipped on the couch beside Lilly, looking over Joel.  
Nick and Robert slipped into one of the overstuffed chairs together, squishing together. 

“Joel? Are you with us, buddy?” David touched his cheek softly.   
Joel looked up at him, then to Lilly who smiled at him kindly.   
It was as if just now aware he was home.

“I couldn't tell them. I told them there was a body, found the body...   
But I didn't tell them about her...”

“Her?” Lilly continued to card her fingers through red hair on her lap. 

“She killed him. I've never seen a body so brutalized.   
She turned and she....”   
He huffed out a chuckle.   
“She was beautiful. She had dark hair, shorter... she was probably around my height.   
So pale, so beautiful...”

Micheal's ears perked up at the description of the young woman. He moved over to the couch.

“Joel... you didn't happen to see a tattoo on her wrist, did you?”

Joel nodded, still stuck in a daze of confusion and disgust. 

“Celtic knots of some kind, wrapping around her right wrist...” Joel looked up quickly, confused. “Wait, you know her?”

Michael nodded, “This afternoon, she was my patient. Why didn't you tell the police?”

He laid his head back down on Lilly's lap.   
“She's new. She can't control herself yet. If we can talk to her, maybe we can help her, guide her.”

David rubbed a hand over his chin, looking over to Lilly.   
“People are going to die.   
Whether this is uncontrolled young vampires who don't know what they're doing or a clan who know exactly what they are doing...   
Either way, we have to stop it, or more people are going to die.”

Lilly placed her free hand, the one ha wasn't on Joel's shoulder, on Davids shoulder.   
Joel looked up at him too. 

“So we're going to help her?”  
“If we can find her, and if she accepts us, absolutely. We're gonna save as many as we can.”

Mark and Mina eventually slipped out the back and Mark took her down to the beach below the house. It was the first time since coming to Riverbend that Mina had actually been on the beach itself.   
The waves were rather gentle against the sand here and the weather was clear enough that the half moon lit their way. St. Alphonzo pulled frantically on his leash. 

“Your dad's gonna probably freak when he finds out you're gone, hu?”

Mina shrugged, picking up another smooth rock she didn't really need. Maybe she could turn it into jewelry. Alphonzo licked her face any time she bent down close enough.

“Probably. I'm not even allowed to cut my hair, so hanging out with a vampire ...  
I don't care. I get punished enough for things I don't do, might as well have fun.”

He giggled a bit which prompted a sideways glance from her.   
“What?”

He shook his head, “Nothing... just thinking how you kinda fit in with us.   
We all have issues with our dads.   
Lilly's dad ignored her most her life,   
Joel and I never knew ours,   
Roberts dad expected perfection out of him and kicked him out as soon as he found out he was gay   
and David's beat him to a bloody pulp, so...”

He stopped in his tracks and grimaced.   
“And that was their stories to tell, not mine!   
I talk to much. Sorry. Don't tell them I told you?”

She just smiled at him and continued walking, giving his arm a playful punch as she passed him and he followed, rubbing his arm.

“You're right, though. I do fit in.   
My dad is so controlling its driving me insane.   
Its like... I'm made of glass,   
but he doesn't realize he's the one going to shatter me with his possessiveness!   
He treats mom the same and I know it drives her nuts, but she tries to be so patient with him.”

She looked around, as if her father might be listening around the boulder.   
“She even lied to him. Saying she needed time to close her business before moving up with us.   
She had that deal closed last month. She just needed a break!”

He frowned. “Are they... breaking up?”

She laughed, “Oh, no! They are nuts about each other.   
They just suck at communication.”

“Ahhh... well, I feel like all we talk about is vampire life or your dad. What does Mina like to do?”

She hummed, thinking about the things that made her happy.   
“Baking. Hiking. I'm actually really good at photography... But I really love soft ball.”

“Really?” He nodded, reaching down to pick a rock he thought she might like and hand it to her. 

“I play- well, I played at school back home.   
I'm hoping to try out at school here.   
I can't pitch worth shit, but I can swing a home run like you wouldn't believe!”  
She moved in position, swinging her arms as if she had a bat. 

“Bring your stuff over next time. We can make sure you're still in practice!”  
She smiled, then bit her lip. He noticed and took her hand. 

“You okay, Mina?”

“Yeah, it's just... you're the first friend I've made since moving. Thanks.”

“Well, you're really my first friend besides my brothers. So, thank you.”

They continued to walk along the beach, holding hands.

“We better head back,” she finally admitted. 

“We could... or...”  
She grinned at the mischievous look in his eyes.   
“Have you ever wanted to fly?”

She gasped.   
“Really? You guys fly?”

“All the time! What kind of vampires do you think we are?”

She stopped, considering her options.

“My dad will kill me.”

He waited a few seconds before saying, “... I can't tell if that's a yes or not...”

They had finally gotten Joel into his room and resting.   
Now, they were all in the kitchen again, around the island.   
Lilly was just getting Michael some coffee while Robert popped a pizza from the freezer in the over. 

Michael noticed David and Nick were thick as thieves again, David with his arm around Nicks shoulders and Nick beaming. He decided it wasn't his buisness asking anything further.   
Then he noticed Mina wasn't there. 

“Where is Mina? And Mark?”  
Lilly started laughing, then motioned for him to come with her to the side porch.

Once he focused his eyes to the darkness,   
he could see in the yard Mark flying about eight feet in the air,   
his arms around Mina's middle, both screaming and giggling.   
She kept asking him to go higher, then yelling it was to high!   
Her puppy was jumping up to try and catch them, nipping at her heels every time she came low enough.  
It almost looked like young children playing.

He rolled his eyes and moved to head down the steps, but Lilly's hand stopped him.   
“Things are scary for them right now. They're safe, they're within sight. Please, let them play?”

He sighed. He found himself doing that a lit lately.   
He sat on the wooden porch swing and watched them as Lilly shrieked about being to high. 

A sleek black cat he hadn't noticed beside him stretched out on the seat beside him,   
sniffed his leg, then bullied his way onto Michael's lap.   
He couldn't really say he was a cat person, but he didn't mind.   
He pet its head softly till he noticed Lilly's gaze.   
She stood there, mouth agape. 

“Something wrong?”

“... that's Herrmann... Herrmann doesn't like anyone!   
Tudball will flop on anything that sits down long enough, Mrs. Wiggins too...  
but Herrmann! Enjoy it while it lasts!”

She chuckled as she went back into the house.   
Michael scratched behind the cats ears, listening to his daughters laughter.


	8. Discovery and Changes

Chapter 8

The haunted house was closed the following night and, in fact, the rest of the weekend.   
Mina still dragged Michael to the carnival to meet up with the vampires at Lilly's booth.   
All were there, except David. He was out delivering the bike he finished fixing.   
Practically as soon as they arrived Mina and Mark disappeared, saying something about softball.

“Hey! Wait-” He tried to call to them, but they didn't hear and Lilly just laughed at them as they ran through the crowd. 

“You're sure it's safe to let them just run around?” Michael asked, dubious and frowning. 

Lilly shrugged, “She's with a vampire. She's safer than she would be with you and me.”

She turned to the other guys.   
Michael found he was happy to see Joel looking better then he had the night before.   
He nodded at Michael in greeting.

“What are you three going to do now?” Lilly asked, picking up a kitten that had almost climbed out of it's enclosure. 

“Going to go on all the rides we can twice and see if that calms us down,” Joel informed her, taking the kitten and cuddling it gently. 

“Calms you down?” Michael couldn't help asking.

Joel and Robert looked up as if Michael was joking with them.

“Uh, yeah. Adrenaline fix dude,” Joel said as if Michael should already know.  
When Michael face remained unchanged in his confusion, Robert and Joel looked at each other.

“So sorry,” Robert started.   
“We thought you knew. David said you were half changed at one point.   
Vampires are adrenaline junkies.   
If you think about how we normally hunt, we cause fear.   
Fear forces the adrenal glands to go into overdrive, fight or flight,   
and that goes straight to the blood when he feed.   
We all crave it.   
Hence, we do crazy things... like tie rope to the back of a dirt bike and try barefoot sand skiing...”

Joel snorted into his shoulder and though smiling Robert refused to meet Lilly's eyes as she gaped at them both.   
Only Michael seemed to see Nickolas, shifty and moving off unseen around the side of the booth.

“The only thing besides a good rush that helps calm us,” Robert continued,   
“is smoking weed... lots of weed.  
Actually, I'd love to have a doctor we could trust to examine our adrenal glands.   
I'm sure there are abnormalities galore. Hey!”

Joel had handed the kitten back to Lilly by this time and was dragging Robert along.   
“Wait, where's Nick?” 

“Probably already out there, come on!” And he took Robert away. 

“Where did Nick get to?”

Michael cleared his throat, motioned her to come closer.  
“I don't know why... but he actually slipped behind a minute ago.”

Lilly frowned and went through the booth and pulled at the back wall curtain.   
There was Nick, eyes wide .   
Lilly gasped, taking a step back in shock.

“Nick! I don't believe you!...   
Smoking?!”

Nick slowly exhaled the smoke through his nose and huffing out laughter in both amusement and embarrassment. He slipped into the booth with her.   
“Robert hates it... please, I don't do it often...”

Lilly rolled her eyes, “ And I hate that David does, but he doesn't hide it from me."   
Nick just continued to stare at her with wide eyes and exhaled smoke through his nose.   
She finally threw her hands up.   
“I'm not telling on you.   
But you better tell him! They went off to the rides.   
You can still catch up-” 

She had turned around and was surprised by Captain Barrie on the other side of the counter.   
Truth be told, Michael was also surprised. He hadn't seen or heard him approach. 

“Hello, Mrs. Brooke. Sorry to bother you again but I'm sure you've heard?”

Lilly nodded. Then she noticed Nick beside her, staring at Barrie. 

“Oh, Captain. This is Nick, my brother. Well, kinda.   
Lives with me. There are a couple of them.   
Joel is actually another. He was the one who found... last night.”

Barrie had pulled out his little notebook again and glanced at it. 

“Yes... Joel and Mark? How is Joel today?

“Better. Really rough last night, but definitely better. What can we do for you tonight?”

He let out a long exhale before he spoke. 

“I'm at a loss. No suspects, no leads...   
But, there is something I was hoping you could help with.   
Something pertaining to a much older case but similar.   
Do you think you could you identify the young man in this photo?”

He pulled out a very old “Missing child” poster.   
Michael was frankly impressed at Lilly's lack of response to it.   
Under the picture it read,

Age: 17 Brunet 5'8

Last seen: February 13th 1986

She stared down at Davids face, emotionless besides searching as if she couldn't quite remember.   
“I don't think so. I mean, this was before I was even born.”

Barrie nodded, looking down at the poster as well. 

“I only wondered because of the name. David Brooke. Same name as your husband, isn't it?”

She grinned, “Yes, actually. But he never mentioned if he was a missing person before.”

He chuckled softly, “No, I guess he wouldn't. It was just a long shot anyway.   
Would it be possible to speak with your husband, Mrs. Brooke?”

This did give her a moments pause before she recovered.   
“Frankly, I don't get to see him as much as I would like.   
He travels... work. But I can let him know as soon as he gets back.”

Barrie put his hand over hers and smiled.   
“Thanks. Thank you very much, Mrs. Brooke. You have a good night.”

He looked behind her to Nick, inclined his head, and was soon lost in the throng of people.   
Lilly's eye practically bulged when she looked over to Michael. 

“Well, that was awkward. How do we alert him to vampires...without implicating our vampires?! This is so frustrating!”

She turned around and saw Nick was still there, cigarette in his hand long forgotten and ash growing long.   
His eyes were large and the rest of his face was stony.

“Nickolas, what's wrong?” she reached up and touched his cheek and he still did not move.

After a moment, he cleared his throat, “Lilly... I know him. I don't know how yet... but I know him.”

She gasped, hands covering her mouth before rushing to him.  
“Nick, really? That's wonderful! This could be a break through. We could find out more-”

“But... I recognize him and he said he's worked on cases like this before...   
maybe it's my old coven doing the killings. Maybe it's me he's hunting …"

He took in a shuddering breath, refusing to look at her.  
"...maybe I don't want to find out more.”

Lilly hugged him and he half melted in her arms, clutching at her shoulders.

“It's okay Nick, whatever happens... You need time to process. Go find Robert.”

He managed a smile as he pulled away, kissed her forehead quickly before running off. 

Lilly took a deep breath, then turned to Michael.   
“Well, exciting...”

He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.  
“David wasn't always blonde?”

She threw her head back and laughed.  
Finally, she checked her phone.   
“... it is almost 8. I'm off in about five minutes. Take a girl out, Dr. Emerson?”

Michael sucked in a breath through his teeth bracing himself on the booth counter.   
“I don't know... think your husband will kill me?”

“Mmmm... not as long as we bring him food.”

They combed over the booths, finding food and eventually finding the jewelry shop Mina had the first day.   
He picked out a few things for Star, excited when he thought of seeing her again.   
She said it wouldn't be quite two weeks till she joined them.   
He wasn't sure when he was going to break it to her about the Vampires.

They didn't find Mark or Mina, nor the three other boys.   
Lilly was sure they would be back at the house and so back to The Last Resort they went,   
bringing food for David.   
David greeted them at the door, taking food with one hand and wrapping his hand around Lilly's neck and kissing her. 

Then he looked past her to Michael.  
He paused, looking almost... guilty.

“Ah... wondered when you'd show up.”

“I'm not staying long. Just picking up Mina. Is she here?”

David looked away. 

“That's... why I figured you'd be here.”  
He walked with his arm now around Lilly's shoulders, through the door to the kitchen. 

Michael could tell David wasn't telling him something.   
He refused to look at him and that damn, infuriating smirk was back.  
Michael followed into the kitchen, slamming through the swinging door a little harder then he intended. 

“David, where is my daughter?”  
David had put the box of food on the counter and put both arms around Lilly,   
swinging her in front of him as if hiding behind her.   
Even Lilly was giving him a look.

He finally turned his head to glanced out the large kitchen window.   
Michael looked out as well.  
Mark was out there, tossing a ball to a young girl with extremely short, shockingly blonde hair swinging a bat. 

“I don't-” He looked back over to David who this time was really hiding behind Lilly.  
Lilly was also looking out the window and gasped. 

Michael looked again.  
No...

He pushed past Lilly and David, out through the side door.

“Mina?” He shouted as he cleared the steps and stormed across the lawn.   
It was her.   
Hair that had once flowed far past her shoulders now gone and bleached almost white.  
She took a step back, clutching at her wooden bat as if unsure what to do with her hands.

“H-hi, dad...”

“What were you thinking?”  
He ripped the bat out of her hands, tossed it, and gripped her by the shoulder.   
Unable to stop himself, he pulled at one of her uneven, blonde strands. 

“I was thinking I wanted to do it,” She answered honestly, quietly.   
He didn't look, but heard Mark pipe up, “I'm sorry. I encouraged... and helped.”

“I don't understand you, Mina. I really don't.   
You have absolutely everything I never had as a kid and you still do stupid shit like this.   
I never put my mom through this. I never caused this many problems when I was your age!!”

She has started crying almost as soon as he started yell,   
but at this she wrenched out of his arms, violently.   
“I'm not you!”

She ran, not even looking where she was going, past her father, past Mark, and into the woods.   
Mark looked towards her, to Michael, and back to her. 

“I'll... I'll go get her. I'll bring her home for you.”

He didn't wait for a reply and literately flew after her.  
Michael was left standing in the middle of the yard, dumbfounded. 

He realized soon that David had slipped beside him.   
He propped his elbow on Micheal's shoulder, rubbing his chin. 

“Well, that went about as well as I expected...”

Michael growled.

“You knew she was doing it, didn't you?”

David chuckled, “I knew they were silly kids up to something.   
I didn't know till she came downstairs later. Frankly, I was flattered. “

He ran a hand through his own short, white/blonde hair and Michael wanted to scream.   
Of course, David was the inspiration.   
He was dragging her in just and he had tried to drag Michael in years ago. 

“Proud of yourself, hu? Changing my daughter to get back at me?”

David turned his head slowly to face Michael.   
“Excuse me?”

Michael shrugged him off of his shoulder, “You know what I'm talking about. And you're insane if you think I'm going to let you have her.”

David looked savage for a minute. But then his face relaxed, shaking his head and he chuckled softly. 

“I think I've finally figured you out, Michael.   
You think just because I can't age... that I can't mature.  
You think I'm still that heartless, thoughtless 17 year old because I still look like him...”

He turned his head to the forest where Mina had run.  
“I don't want anything from you, Michael.   
I will never change her. Neither will my brothers.   
Hell, I haven't even changed my wife!”

Michael sneered.   
Somewhere in his mind he registered he was still just upset and frustrated with Mina, but he couldn't be bothered to stop now. 

“Oh, yes! You've changed, I forgot.   
I'm sure you changed when you met her, love of a good woman saved you right?   
Like some damn romance novel cliché! ” 

He pushed, shoving David square in the chest and knocking him off balance a bit and and continued to advance. 

"You think you deserve her?   
Deserve a family, peace?”

Another shove to his chest, pushing his luck.

“Think her love has stopped you being a monster?   
No one changes like that!"

David threw his head up to the sky and screamed, “Damn it, Michael! I didn't change for her, changed because of you!!”

He expected David to become violent when pushed. Now he didn't know what was happening.  
Michael didn't have time to process before David continued. 

“I changed for you. I lost my brothers because of what I am, what I did. I felt death's cold grip myself.”   
He moved his hand over his chest, as if he could still feel the horns impaled there. 

“Coming back to the hotel...   
being the only one to come back to the hotel.   
Slowly realizing they were never coming back...   
The loss in itself a physical pain... then I realized how many times a victims family felt that loss.  
It wasn't real for me till then. I swore I would never to it to someone else. ” 

He wasn't quite able to meet Michael eye yet, tying to slow down his breathing.   
Michael felt as if his breath had stopped. 

“I changed for Marco and for Paul... and Dwayne...   
and for you Micheal.   
I could finally see myself as the monster you saw me, Michael.   
I had wanted nothing more then to have you at my side, thought I might actually love you,   
and I screwed it up... I started to change to hopefully be a man you could-” 

He stopped, shaking his head with an exasperated laugh. 

“Then, I started liking the person I was becoming.   
That's never happened before.   
I didn't need anyone else to be my reason.  
I did it for me.”

Michael realized tears were running down Davids cheeks now and frankly he couldn't define his own feelings.

“It seems like once I did that, the universe said, 'well done, here's your prize' and sent me another chance...   
sent me the guys... sent me Lilly.   
She's so good to me, so much more then I deserve, I know that.”

He finally did look at Michael then, tears in his eyes but a smile across his face. A real smile, not one of his smirks.

“And you're full of shit for telling your daughter you never gave your mother problems...”

Michael's jaw dropped and he huffed out a couple breaths.  
Soon, they were both laughing.   
Laughing harder then Michael remembered laughing in a long time.


	9. Star crossed

Chapter 9

Mark was good to his word and Mina was home by the time Michael got there.   
But she wasn't speaking to him.   
That whole week she didn't speak to him and he was pretty sure she didn't see any of the vampires either.   
He wanted to apologize, to talk, something... But he didn't know how. 

He was still slightly reeling from David's confessions that night.   
David had cared for him. At least, as much as he was capable of those days.

And that had been what he wanted, wasn't it?   
Yes, he was brought in because of Star but he stayed because of the guys.  
They had accepted him, treated him like one of them... called him one of them...

He found himself thinking back to those days, those stupid, crazy nights.   
if David had been as open then as he was now, if he had been honest...  
would things have gone differently?

He decided he wasn't ready to face that. And, really, it wouldn't change things now.   
David had been right.   
He hadn't thought of David being the same age as him when it came to maturity.   
His face never changed, but he was older.   
Maybe more mature then Michael. 

Two more body's were found that week.   
Whoever was behind it was getting bolder... or more sloppy.   
By Thursday he decided to he had to talk to David.   
He asked Mina if she wanted to go along.   
She just nodded and a silent car ride followed. 

All week, he kept looking at her hair.   
It was so incredibly different from anything he was used to seeing on her,   
but in all honesty it didn't look bad at all.

Mark answered the door and Mina immediately grabbed his collar and pulled him into the kitchen.   
The others were scattered around the living room, lounging and Michael thought he could pick up whiffs of pot. 

Joel lay spread out on the floor, Nick and Robert were once again squeezed together in what Michael now assumed was 'their' chair. And Lilly was laying back on a couch, David lay on his back over top of her. There was a laid back feel through out the room, but distinctly somber as well. 

“I suppose you're heard about the newest bodies?” Micheal asked as he sat in an open, extremely comfortable chair. 

David nodded and Lilly ran her fingers through his hair. She remained uncharacteristically silent.

“Do I take Mina and leave?”

David seemed to consider it, looking up to Lilly.   
She might have given a slight nod, but Michael could have imagined it. 

“We had been thinking of that.   
It might be safest for you. You need to protect your family.   
We'll try to protect... everyone else.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

Silence echoed in the room again. 

Michael huffed more then laughed.   
“... You don't have any ideas, plans?”

Nick, from his spot tucked beside Robert cleared his throat. 

“The haunted house opens again this week, tomorrow... That's where the first body was found. Maybe... we could do a kind of a stake out?”

Joel was the first to snort, followed by Robert, then Lilly and David.  
Nick looked at each of them in turn, smiling but unsure why they were all laughing.   
Michael grinned as well, finally helping him.

“Stake out, hu? Interesting...”

Nick rolled his eyes and buried his face in Roberts shoulder to hide his blushing grin.

“No, that actually is a really good idea,” Joel sat up from the floor, hugging his knees.   
“If it's a bunch of untrained, abandoned vampire youths being made and left to fend for themselves they may come back to a place they feel they belong.. Kinda cliché, but...?”

David shrugged, “and it's absolutely better then the nothing we've been doing. You in Michael?”

He wanted so much to say no. To take Mina and run.   
Had wanted to do that all month since he first saw David.   
Now, here was David asking for his help in a dangerous situation.  
And if he ran now he would be forever haunted by vampires...

“Yeah. Not sure how much help I can be, but I'm in.   
And Mina would probably kill me if I tried to take her away now any way.”

David turned himself until he was facing Lilly and kissed her.   
“Mark stays here with you and Mina for protection.   
I doubt they even know there are other vampires here, but it will make me feel better.”

Me too, thought Michael. 

Everyone got up, shifted and Michael found himself again in the kitchen sitting beside Lilly.   
He wasn't sure when her mom had joined them on his other side, or where David and the guys went.

He suspected they might have gone out to feed.   
He hadn't asked and still didn't understand how they fed without killing. 

But seeing Davids reaction to Nick when he thought he was still killing,   
Michael finally believed they could do it.   
He could occasionally hear Mark and Mina laughing outside.   
And sure, it was nice to hear her so happy, but it also nagged at him. 

Lilly's mom got up, grabbed the coffee pot off the stove and filled his cup for him.   
She stared at him, even after he said thank you and he was beginning to fell a little uncomfortable.

“You're fretting over nothing.”  
And like that, she was gone from the kitchen.

Lilly covered her face and just giggled in a helpless, defeated way. 

“I don't know how... she always knows. She's always right... what are you worried about?”

He hadn't intended to bring it up at all.   
He was going to just figure it out on his own. But after that...

“Honestly... I'm getting a little worried we have a Romeo and Juliet situation on our hands...”

“Ooohhh... Mina and Mark?” 

Michael nodded, “I can't let her- … I don't want her heart broken.”

Lilly seemed to understand. She patted his hand then went to the door and called them in to the kitchen.  
They arrived, out of breath from running, maybe even flying.   
As soon as Mina saw her father, her smile vanished from her flushed face.

They stood at one end of the island and Lilly sat back down across from them, looking the part of stern, worried mother. 

“Look, I know you guys have been getting close, and that's beautiful, but... just how close? Michael would really like to know; Are you guys falling in love?”

There was a small gasp from Mina and she and Mark looked to each other, eyes meeting.

At first it was just a lot of noise, started sentences and sounds of half formed words.   
Before they erupted.

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Mina screamed.  
“As if!” Mark protested.   
“I have one friend, one guy friend, and he can't handle it!” Mina insisted.  
“-just hanging out, why would you think-”from Mark.  
“- sports, not even into guys yet!” Mina cried.   
“-asexual, she's not! Plus, she's like twelve... ew!” Mark concluded. 

Mina looked like she had more to say, but Marks last word stopped her. 

“Oh, I'm sorry! Am I really that repulsive?”

Mark threw his hands up, vaguely gesturing, “I'm like 15 years older then you, so yeah!”

Mina hauled off and punched him in the arm, “Seven years, dude! I'm not a baby!”  
He looked at her, eyes wide, then over to Michael.

“She hits. She's always hitting... did you train her to do that?”

Michael could only smile, relief flooding over him.   
Mina rolled her eyes and stormed out back. 

It was just after sunset on Friday when they set out for the haunted house.  
Mina still wasn't speaking to him, but she couldn't help grabbing her father around the waist before he left the house. It startled him, but she quickly felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders as well as the kiss to the top of her head. 

Lilly and Mina watched them from the front porch, mist in the air making everything damp.   
The guys hoped on their bikes despite the weather. They offered to let Michael ride with them, but he declined in favor of his safer, dry car. 

“They'll be fine,” Lilly assured, arm slipping around Mina's shoulders.   
“Its just a stake out. They aren't going to engage, just see if anything... jumps out.”

She knew this, but it didn't help the worry.  
After watching their tail lights fade into the distance, the girls went back into the house to the living room. They both sat on the couch, quiet for a while. 

Before long, Mark came downstairs. He seemed to not be quiet awake as he flopped down in the not quiet enough space between Lilly and Mina, throwing an arm around Lilly and snuggling up to her.  
The girls giggled and Lilly kissed his head. 

“You know, Mina? Most the guys don't like video games.   
Too stagnate. They have to be up and doing things.   
But Mark here? He gets a special rush from beating the crap out of me at Mario Kart.”

He snickered into her shoulder, “I've never seen anyone play as bad as you, Lil! It's amazing!”

“I bet Mina could give you a run for your money...”  
He turned to Mina, raising an eyebrow. 

“You're on!” 

Mina hit his arm even as she laughed, “And do I get a say in this?”

“Sure.... Yoshi or Toad?”


	10. Playing Games

Chapter 10

Lilly didn't make them dinner that night.   
Instead, they made brownies and she made Mina swear not to tell her father about it.   
She rolled her eyes, but accepted both Lilly's and Marks pinkies as she swore.   
Popcorn also played heavily in their diet and well as being thrown when someone did too well on a race. 

“You're playing Donkey Kong!! It doesn't make sense you can move that fast!”   
Lilly shouted, coming in 9th again. 

“That doesn't account for you sucking!” He laughed as she tried to smother him with a pillow. 

“Oh, hush and go start some more popcorn,” Lilly demanded when she finally was thrown off him. 

When he was gone, Lilly patted the seat next to her on the couch.   
Mina sat there and they staid in a comfortable silence for a little while,   
Lilly fiddling with the now short strands of her hair. 

“You know, you're such a brave girl. If I had come up against half the stuff you've dealt with this month, at your age? I would have been scared out of my mind.”

Mina shrugged, not sure what to say, how to take a compliment. 

“It suits you,” Lilly said, running the blonde hair through her fingers.

Mina started blushing and tried to hide her face.   
“My mom is going to kill me... she'll be up to be with us next month...   
next week, actually. I can't wait for you to meet her.”

Lilly smiled. “I'm excited too. I get to gush about how amazing her daughter is.”

“I don't know if I'm amazing...” She wrinkled her nose.

“Well, it's a good thing you have people like me and Mark to tell you!   
Mark! Tell Mina she's amazing!”  
She screamed the last bit towards the kitchen. 

A shout came back, “Mina, honey, you're incredible!”

It was the last place he ever though he would be.   
Sat in the dark basement of a 'haunted house',   
sat next to a vampire.   
A vampire that, until very recently, he thought he hated.

“Isn't this where they found the body?” He asked David.   
It was hard to see in the dark, not having vampire super vision,   
but he thought he saw the pale head nod. 

“I can't really believe they opened it up again.”

David shrugged, but it went unseen.   
“It's... kinda the big charity event of the year.   
All the money goes to charities throughout the rest of the year.   
It's... out community.”

Michael couldn't help chuckle at the idea of David being a productive part of a community.   
It didn't go unnoticed. David gave his shoulder a shove and chuckled along with him. 

“I know we could never have been... what I wanted.”   
David found the words came easier now.   
Maybe it was partly the dark, being in his element.   
Perhaps because he had already spilled so much already.

“But, do you think... we could have at least been friends? If I had done things right?”

Michael didn't answer straight away and David didn't blame him.   
Maybe that was his answer. 

But he finally did speak. 

“Pretty sure we still can be...”

This must be what closure feels like David thought, grinning like an idiot in the darkness, screams above them. 

“Mark... You know how Mom gets like... premonitions? Sense things before they happen?”

Mark snorted, “Yeah, she's kinda amazing.”  
Mina noticed Lilly's breathing had changed, short gasps. 

“I feel like I've just had one... Get Mina to the panic room, then get up stairs.”

Her eyes looked at him, pleading, terror struck.   
He looked like he wanted to ask more, but from that look he just couldn't.

Lilly took Mina's face in her hands. “Its going to be okay... just follow Mark and be silent, okay?”

He took Mina's hand and lead her swiftly to the kitchen, not missing her terrified look.   
He felt under the bar for some hidden device and the side of the island popped open.   
Inside it was hollow, about enough room for two people if they sat.

“It's okay.   
Lilly's never had premonitions, so this is likely nothing.   
I'll be back in a minute.”  
He flicked on a tiny touch light inside and pushed her in. 

“There's a handle at the back that will open it, if you get to panicky. Be right back.”

And he shut her in.   
For all his comforting words, she was freaked out.

Mark came back through the living room to check on Lilly and she insisted again he wait upstairs for a while.

“Just humor me, please...”

He went, assuring her his phone was on so she could text the all clear.   
After a few minutes, though, Lilly herself began to feel stupid.   
It had just been so strong, that feeling of wrong and fear.

She was about to text Mark when there was a knock at the door.   
It seemed like her heart stopped for a moment.  
She felt around her hoodies pocket to find a tiny, hidden bottle.   
Once she was sure it was there, she took a deep breath and went to open the door. 

Herrmann, the black cat, seemed to have materialized from nowhere and was in her path.   
She accidentally kicked him and he hissed, swatting at her. 

“Move, stupid!” She whispered, angry.

But he refused, just swatting at her.  
She stepped around him, finally getting to the door.

Relief washed over her when she opened the door to find Captain Barrie.  
Until Herrmann came streaking past them,   
smacking and clawing at their ankles before shooting out the door.

“Captain... I am so sorry. He's the worst cat, really...” She sighed.

He smiled kindly, looking back behind trying to see the black cat in the darkness.  
“More of a dog fan myself. Is everything alright?”

“It is now, “ she admitted.  
“Please, come inside.”

Lilly offered him a seat on the couch and slipped into the kitchen under the pretense of getting a drink.  
While there, she whispered to the door that hid Mina. 

“It's just Captain Barrie. I'll let you out soon.”  
Mina knocked twice and Lilly smiled.

Once she had him settled on the couch with a cup of hot tea for each of them,   
he took a deep breath, pulling out a pair of thick reader glasses and his little notebook.

“I must admit, Mrs. Brooke, This is about your husband.”

“Oh..” Her heart dropped, then sped up uncomfortably.   
“Oh, no! Is David okay? Has something happened?”

He slowly shook his head rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
“No, no; It's nothing like that. I'm sure he's fine...   
I'm going to lay it on the line for you.   
Honestly... I truly believe he is the key to all of this.”

If only you knew! She wanted to scream.

“Why? Because you think he's some little lost boy from the 80's?”

He turned his head to give her an almost impatient look.   
“Mrs. Brooke... Lilly, I'm a detective.   
I Know he is.   
He popped up on my radar not long after you two were married.   
I never would have found him if that marriage license hadn't gone through.”

Her brow furrowed.   
Did he suspect David was a vampire, or just related to one of his old searches?   
She struggled to control her breathing. 

“And I really need him, you see Lilly?”

It took a minute for her to find her voice.   
“... Why?”

He huffed, almost a laugh. “Simply so I can pin him for all the murders, the disappearances...”

“Captain, I know my word may not mean much since I'm in love with him,   
but I know David could never be involved. He just isn't!”

He smiled, reaching for her hand and holding it comfortingly. 

“I know perfectly well he isn't, my dear.   
But he doesn't have to be guilty for me to pin them all on him.”

She ripped her hand from his and stood, full panic. 

“But... why?”

He shrugged, sitting back on the couch.

“Well, I can't very well have people know it was all me, could I?”

She couldn't focus, stumbled as she tried to take a step backwards and met the coffee table.

“It's not possible. Its... its vampires. I know it's vampires and you- your not a vampire... I met you in the daylight" 

He stood and she just now realized he was taller then her, seemed to loom over her.   
He laughed a little, enjoying backing her up like prey. 

“When you've lived as long as I have, you learn many different tricks.   
Now, where might your husband be?  
You see, I've been searching for him a long, long time...”

Before he could get closer, they were distracted by a sound from upstairs.   
Lilly tried to run for the stairs but stopped at the bottom.   
Two vampires, faces shifted to monsters, each held one of Marks shoulders.   
He had also shifted, trying to fight them off but stood no chance. 

“Please! Leave him alone!” she screamed. 

Barrie was behind her then, twisting her left arm behind her and slowly walked her up the stairs. 

“Don't forget, you're the one who invited us in.   
I have been thinking of this for a while now.   
How to get at David, just what to say, to do to drive him mad.”

He sniffed at her neck.   
She had a horrible flash back to her first encounter with vampires.   
Ripping her throat, wanting to cause pain and fear.   
Mark looked on in horror, no longer struggling and just hanging limp in the others arms.

“What would he do if I robbed him the chance to turn his mate?”   
Teeth grazed her neck and she felt blood well up, stream down to her chest.   
She stayed silent. She could recover from turning, she would get past it.

His breath huffed over her neck, cold and caused her to shiver. 

“No. He would be disappointed, but not defeated.   
There's only one thing that would crush him... and I do so want to crush him...”

She knew what he meant and felt her stomach drop.  
She didn't have time to dwell on it because from somewhere he had pulled out a wicked,   
jagged dagger and drew it quickly across Marks neck.   
His eyes flew open wide and he began coughing and gasping,   
blood pouring from his throat and mouth. 

“MARK, NO!!!”   
She kept screaming, then was enveloped in darkness.


	11. Monsters or men?

Mina thought about crawling out.   
She had heard Lilly say it was the captain, then soft voices somewhere far off and she wanted to know what they were saying. 

Then came the screaming.   
Her mouth opened as if to scream herself, but she stopped short.   
She hit the tap light to turn it off and pressed herself against the hard wood behind her. 

She could hear nothing for a while. 

Then came boots, slowly, across the kitchen floor.   
She put her hand over her mouth, trying to stop any sound, even breath from escaping and giving her away. 

The door to the tiny room swung open and she did scream.   
“Hey, kiddo, it's okay!”  
Michael and David both looked in on her from the kitchen, her father holding his hand out to her.   
She took it, scrambling out and wrapped her arms around Michael, all but crushing him.

“What's going on here? And why are all the lights out?”  
She wasn't sure when she started crying, but now she was full on sobbing. 

“DAVID!!”  
They couldn't tell which of the guys screamed, but they all rushed into the living room.   
Joel, Nick and Robert were at the top of the stairs and David flew up to them.   
Michael followed, slower up the actual steps, holding Mina's hand. 

There, all the boys were covered in blood, more so over Mark.   
A quick glace showed it was from him the blood originated;   
The gash on his neck already starting to heal some. 

“Get pressure on the wound,” Micheal declared as he clutched the still crying Mina. Robert removed his over shirt to do so, pressing it over his neck. 

“It can probably heal, but he's lost so much blood David. It's everywhere!”   
Joel's eyes darted everywhere as well, touching Marks face and shoulders, unsure where to touch or how to help. 

David sat back on his heels, getting Marks head laying on his thighs.   
He cut his own wrist with an unseen knife and held it to Marks mouth.   
His eyes were the only indication he was just as frightened as the others, his movements controlled and calm.  
“This will help a some with healing but we have to get him fresh blood. If one of you can go get Lilly's jeep-”

“Is there enough time for that?” Mina asked, starting to pull away from her father. 

He pulled on her wrist, bringing her back to him.   
“Mina?”

“Dad, we're right here! It's the best chance he's got, isn't it?” 

“Mina, I forbid you-”

'Oh, forbid me all you want!! You want to talk? You want to know my problem with you? Your controlling and selfish! All you care about is protecting what's yours!”

She pulled out of his wrist and stood behind David, who looked up at her shocked.  
She was still crying and now that the flood gates were open she couldn't seem to stop them. 

“All you've told me is David is evil and yet here he is!  
Trying to save the entire town!   
HE doesn't act like he owns Lilly or his brothers.   
He accepts them and helps them.   
And I want to be like David.”

David's jaw dropped just as much as Michael.   
Mina dropped to her knees beside David, near Marks head as he still fed off Davids wrist slowly, not quite conscious. 

“What do I have to do?”

David shook off his surprise and took a breath.

“It's going to hurt a little. He doesn't have any focus to take the pain away right now.”

As she looked into Marks paler then usual face her own became determined, “I don't care...”

David smiled sweetly, pulling his wrist from Marks mouth and took her small hand in his.   
“As he feeds, he'll hopefully get stronger.   
He wont want to let go, but I will make sure he does before you even get woozy.   
Have you ever done a blood drive?”

He was trying to distract her she realized when he brought his other hand to her wrist.   
She could see the hidden blade he had before was his own transformed finger nails.   
Sharp as razors, they made a small slit in her wrist.   
Blood began to flow almost instantly and she stared at it.

“Once... I passed out.”

All of the vampires gave soft chuckles, staring in fascination and pride at this little sister who was now so brave.   
David pressed her wrist to Marks lips and it was... strange. 

Painful, David had said. But that didn't quiet cover it.   
It was a strange kind of wrong, an invasion of privacy on a whole different level.  
She felt something like fear spike in her body and remembered Mark talking about then needing adrenaline.

Then, it was suddenly okay.   
Like a switch turned on.   
She looked down and realized Marks eyes were almost alert, gazing up at her almost as if frightened.   
He pulled off quickly, gasping a little. 

“I don't want to hurt her...”

David carded his fingers softly through his hair, shushing him.   
“No, you did good, Mark.   
So good.   
Do you think we can move you now?   
Try to get you more blood?”

Michael had watched silently, watched his daughter put her life in their hands.   
Watched them hand it back to her, unharmed.   
Nick was now wrapping something around her wrist, applying pressure.

Maybe he was selfish.   
Maybe he took the opposite approach of his too lenient mother and had turned into a tyrant.   
He couldn't change himself in one night, but he could start to make the change. 

“There's no need to move him,” He informed them, rolling up his own shirt sleeve and striding over, pushing Mina softly out of the way to take his turn. 

Both David and Mina looked at him with eyes wide and unbelieving.   
But David took his wrist and helped Mark drink.  
Mark had enough strength now to make sure there was no pain from Michael.   
He tried to pull back when he thought it was enough, but Michael encouraged him to stay. 

“I'm bigger then her, I can take more...”

When Michael finally let Mark pull away, David reapplied his own wrist.

“Do you think its enough? He's okay?” Mina leaned over Mark, touching his cheek.   
Mark slapped it away playfully and everyone laughed and seemed to sigh collectively in relief. 

“They took Lilly, didn't they?” Nick asked.  
His face seemed to have a dark cloud over it.   
Mark could only nod and roll over to his side, disengaging from David's wrist and curling into him.

“Do you know who took her, Mark?” David tried to ask softly, trying not to let panic rise in him.   
Mark was asleep, however.   
David lifted him easily and carried him to one of the rooms.   
Mina opened it for him, looking in Marks room for the first time. 

It was exactly like any bedroom; posters, art on the walls, computer, large bed. The only difference seemed to be the large bay window was completely black out.   
David laid him in the bed, covering him without care to the blood 

He took a moment to look over Mina as she looked over the sleeping boy.   
She was so young, yet so brave for her years and held more compassionate then he thought possible for one so young.   
He was touched by her words, practically proclaiming him some dark hero. He wasn't sure he deserved it yet.

He patted her shoulder and they left Mark, shutting the door behind them.   
The others had stood, now just looking at the blood pooled on the floor. All tired, all defeated. 

“It was James...” Nick still sat on his heels on the floor.   
He looked at his hands, upturned on his lap and covered in blood. 

“James?” Michael asked, “Who's James?”

“Captain James Barrie... my maker...”

The air seemed to hum with electricity with this new information.

“The... the cop she's been talking to? How do you know?”   
David fell on his knees beside Nick, hand on his back. 

“This is his way of sending a message, like his calling card. It was a dagger, some kind of ritualistic...   
He knew we would save Mark...   
Just wanted us to know what he's capable of..” 

Mina gasped, “She told me he was here. They were talking while I was in the panic room thing... She trusted him...”

Nick wouldn't, maybe couldn't look up at anyone.  
“ I knew him... at the fair the other night...   
but I've had such a block on it all.   
His clan.   
He believes in only having the best, the worst, at his side.   
Cold blooded killers.   
He kills all who he deems weak...”

Michael shook his head.   
“It cant be It's not possible.  
We saw him. The first time any of us saw him, it was me, Mina and Lilly...   
in the day light!”

Nick just slowly shook his head.   
“Barrie is an ancient... I don't even know how old.   
When a vampire lives that long they... learn things.   
I don't know. He would only let those closest to him know his secrets.   
And if there was a hint of rebellion or distrust, they wound up dead, too. “

Nick just stared straight ahead, lost in the horrors of his memories.   
Robert crouched beside him, opposite side of David.   
He reached for Nick's hand and held it tight, even when Nick was incapable of holding him back. 

“How did you escape him?”

“... I wish I knew.”

Robert wrapped his hand around Nicks neck.

“Promise. Promise me you wont go leaving us again on some fool errand trying to protect us?”  
Nick looked shocked, as if the idea was insane. 

“I'm the only who knows him. I have to stay, to get you guys prepared.   
We may not be able to kill him, but we can show him we aren't to be messed with.”

He finally moved, his own hand going around Roberts neck and pulling him till their foreheads touched.  
“I'm not going anywhere.”  
Robert let out a little sob, smiling as best he could.

Robert and Nick took up the job of cleaning up.   
Knowing Mark was most likely going to survive didn't make it much easier to deal with the sheer amount of blood covering the floor.   
Everyone else gathered, once again, in the kitchen.   
David insisted on juice for Mina and Michael, but no one could stomach anything else. 

“You guys are welcome to stay,” he told them.  
“Their is a spare room next to Mark's, if you don't mind sharing a bed.”

Mina looked to her father, eyes pleading.  
“I don't feel safe anywhere else, dad...”

He ran his fingers through her hair, decided it actually suited her. 

“I feel the same. Thank you David.”

She sighed, leaning over so her dad could hold her under his arm.

“But can I ask a question? How does the whole feeding thing work with you guys? And the thing about no pain? Its amazing.”

David's grin was a tired one.   
“Oh, that. It's kind of a play on the old maggot trick.   
We cant control someone's thoughts or actions, but we can suggest things.   
Especially if were connected by feeding.   
We can make things... fuzzy, so they cant remember faces. Make them think its something pleasant the next day.”

It made sense. And, frankly, Michael was impressed.   
But Mina just pulled a face.

“Maggot trick? What's a maggot trick?” She asked, lifting her cup of juice.   
Then she squealed, tossing it across the island.   
While Michael saw nothing but orange juice spread across the marble top, Mina kept whispering, 

“But it was blood! I swear it was blood...”

David and Michael grinned.


	12. Return

~David~

David woke with a jolt.  
He heard someone call his name, practically shouting inside his head.  
He reached over instinctively for Lilly beside him in the bed and only found blankets and the sent of her;  
Vanilla and something vaguely fruity; he had never taken the time before to identify what, exactly.  
He inhaled her side of the linens and pillows, heart hurting.  
He sat up, head in his hands. 

He reached out for his phone... noon...  
He shouldn't be up. It wasn't normally even possible for him to be awake in full day light. 

~David~

He heard it again. Someone calling his name.  
Confused, wondering if he was even really awake, he got up.  
He walked up the steps and out of the basement, into the kitchen. 

He was asleep. Sunlight shone through curtains over the window and he started to walked over to it.  
He hadn't dreamt of the sun in a long time. He wondered, sleepily, if he was even remembering it correctly.

“David.” 

The voice still echoed in his head, but it was also physical this time, something real and coming from the living room.  
He followed the sound.  
A man stood there, in the light. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did.  
This was James Barrie, the new monster in his dreams. 

“Hello, David...”

David raised an eyebrow.  
“What, you got nothing better to do then haunt my nightmares?”

Barrie looked at him, curiosity pulling a smile at the corners of his mouth.  
“You don't really think this is a dream, do you?”

“What else could it be. I haven't seen real daylight for-”

It was dawning on him, slowly. Nothing about this felt like a dream.  
Everything around him felt warm and alive and real.  
He looked out the window, then back to Barrie who chuckled softly. 

“But- How...”

“That's my secret... for now. One of many I could share with you, David.”

David moved over to the window and opened the curtains wide so he could really look outside.  
As a vampire, his vision afforded him animal like features and the ability to see unlike any others in the dark.  
And he could sit up and watch the faintest beginnings of sunrises or tail ends of sunsets.  
But it was nothing like seeing real sunlight on trees, leaves floating down with the wind, the warmth.  
It wasn't until this moment that he realized he might actually miss it. 

“How long has it been, David? 50 years? More?”

David was slammed back into reality. He turned to glare at Barrie.

“Why are you doing this? Where is Lilly?”

Barrie walked over, slowly, leaning against the wall by the window. 

“I've lived many lifetimes, come across so many kinds of vampires.  
Cold blooded killers like my Mighty Nickolas once was, all the way down to …”  
He chuckled low in his throat.  
“What, Vegetarians? Strays you and your Lilly seem to favor. I've killed all sorts...  
but you are such a mystery to me. To go from being so ruthless, so perfect a killer.  
Even Max was afraid of you.”

The old name brought a gasp out of David. He had thought about him a lot since seeing Michael but hadn't dared speak his name. 

“Oh, yes. I knew Max. A fine hunter, to be sure-” 

“Max was nothing but a manipulative bastard. I almost died because of him.”  
He had never actually said it before, not even dared to think it. He was used to taking full responsibility.  
But it was true.  
If Max hadn't made him when he was so young and headstrong,  
hadn't made it look like David was head vampire in case anyone tried to kill them...  
He had plenty of blame for himself, but there was more then enough to go round. 

“... and nothing compared to your rage, your fire, David...  
Which begs the question how someone like you can go from that... to domestic! Playing family.”

He took a step forward, his face changing to his vampire form, dark and cruel and made strangely more frightening by being here in the light, so out of place. 

“Don't you miss it?  
You could be that again, David.  
All that power and more. I can show you.  
Be my general, killing by night... and sunlit walks with Lilly in the day.  
The best of both worlds, David.”

Fifty years ago, he would have taken the offer, no questions asked. All he could thin about, all he wanted was power. 

“Where is Lilly?” was all he replied, slowly. 

Barrie, lightening quick, gripped his throat but David didn't flinch; had almost expected it. 

“Kill the weak ones... Then you, Lilly and Nick can be with me, you can be free and safe and-”

“And If you don't return Lilly and leave us alone, you'll find out just how savage I still am.”  
He changed to his vampire form, throwing Barrie off for the moment, long enough to literally throw him across the room.  
Barrie's body slammed against one of the couches, three of it's legs crumbling beneath it.  
He jumped back up, ready to charge. 

Then, he seemed to think better of it.  
“... Too bad... for poor Lilly.”

There was a flash, as if a firework had gone off in the living room, and when David's eyes adjusted, Barrie was nowhere to be seen.  
Damn drama queen.

Slowly, David turned back to the window.  
There were clouds building up over the mountains. Maybe they would finally get rain.  
He held out his hand, feeling as much as seeing the sunlight play over his fingers.  
He let it hit his face for a moment, just playing in the ideas of what could have been.  
Maybe, he thought, it was his chance to properly say goodbye the the light he so carelessly tossed away decades ago.

Then he began to feel the burn.  
He cried out, pushing himself out of the direct light, falling to the floor.  
Smoke slowly erupted from his whole body, aching like he was already ablaze.  
He whimpered, trying to crawl to the most shaded part of the room.

Then, it subsided as a blanket was thrown over him.  
He gasped in a couple of relieved breaths.  
He assumed Michael had heard the commotion and come to rescue him as he heard the curtains sliding closed. 

“Th- thank you...”

“Least I could do, Kid.”

His eyes flew open and he dared to look out of the blanket.  
It was Mom, Lilly's mom, who had no idea about the vampires living under her nose... did she?  
She threw an arm around him, helping him stand and giving him an understanding smile.

“Mom... I'm-” He realized his face was still morphed into that of the vampire and tried to change it... but he was weak and tired. 

“Shhh... lets get you to that nice, dark basement...”

And she carefully lead him down the steps, removing the blanket as soon as the door was shut and he was safely in the shadowed room.  
She helped him over to the bed, laying him on the cool sheets.  
The relief was so overwhelming, he simply forgot everything else for the moment.  
She kissed his head, pushing the hair away from his eyes as if she was his own mother.  
A mother he had never known.  
“Sleep, heal. I'll see you tonight.”

She made to leave but he reached out, held her arm. He had to explain, she deserved to know.  
“They... they took her. Lilly's gone and he's going to-”

“Shhh... I know. It's all going to be okay. It will rain and she'll be back tonight.  
You, sleep...”

And, despite everything, her words soothed him and helped as he slipped back into sleep he could no longer fight.

When he next woke, it was to gentle knocking at the basement door.  
He knew it opened just a little when he could hear Joel's voice whispering,  
“David? Just checking you're okay? Mom said you need sleep, but I just wanted to check...”

“I'm alright, Joel... Thank you... Be up in a minute.”

He took a deep breath, assessing himself to see if he really was alright.  
His skin felt slightly itchy but no worse for wear and there was pressure on his chest.  
Herrmann sat on his chest, purring away.  
The bad tempered cat often chose him to sleep on, but he had never let Lilly know or see.  
He didn't want her jealous.  
He moved Herrmann, receiving a little hiss for the movement, then noticed here was a slight headache as he sat up in the bed, pulling off his t shirt.  
He ran his hand over the two huge, old scars on his chest, those itching the most.

Mostly, his heart ached.  
Mom had said she would come back tonight, but in what shape?  
The best he could hope for was that they changed her.  
The worst?

He ignored that though and put on a new shirt and dragged himself out of bed, making sure to rub Herrmann's head as he left. 

Everyone was in the kitchen, including Mark who had wrapped himself in an over sized hoodie  
and was cuddling orange tabby Mrs. Wiggins.  
The cat reminded him of Barrie's words, about them picking up vampires like strays.  
He said it as an insult, but David liked the analogy.  
Mark still looked pale and tired, but he was alive and smiling.  
That was some comfort to David.  
Despite Marks smile to him, the whole kitchen was more subdued then he ever remembered it being.  
He draped his arm over Mark and felt the younger vampire lean into him.  
He looked up to see Mina and Michael in much the same position, Tudball on Mina's lap.

“Nickolas... What can you tell us about James. Whatever you can remember will be helpful.”

Nick took a deep breath and pulled Roberts arm around him.

Joel looked at the three groups, each with an arm around the other.  
He folded his own arms and laid them on the kitchen island, resting his chin on them and fighting the need to sniffle.  
David put an arm on his shoulder and nodded to Nick.

“First-”

Mom came in from the kitchen side door, slamming it open.  
“She's here!”  
She lead the charge through the house, out to the front door.  
They waited on the porch, seeing nothing in the dark, hearing nothing.  
David felt his heart hammering against his chest. 

Even if they did return her, what state would she be in?

Screams filled the air, not of pain or terror, but meant to cause terror, like those heard in the haunted house.  
Things sounded like they were being tossed or beaten against the house, boards or bodies no one could tell.  
The wind seemed to pick up as well, blowing leaves around them and adding to the tumult.  
Everyone looked around, trying to find the carriers of the voices, a cause for the deafening sounds.  
As if they could have planned it, the rain that Mom predicted finally broke.

Then every noise stopped. No one ever showed themselves, there was just nothing. 

Except... out on the lawn. A body.  
David and Michael ran first, David arriving first for superhuman speed body sliding through the new mud.  
But even as he got there he couldn't bare to touch it. 

Blue hair, not moving, not breathing.


	13. Breath

Michael got there a few seconds later and put a hand to her neck. No breathing, no beating.

“Do vampires have heartbeats? Do you normally breath?” He asked, himself breathless.

David nodded.   
He finally reached out, turning her over onto his lap.   
She was bloody and bruised all over her face, across her chest.   
They made sure she suffered. 

He realized he was holding his breath.   
He moved a strand of hair out of her face, touching her cool skin.   
He looked to Michael who's face was a blank.   
He looked up to the others around him and in every one he saw his own panic reflected. 

If he had changed her long ago, like she asked.   
If he hadn't left her alone tonight.  
No amount of 'if's' could bring her back.

Then, she coughed.   
She gasped in breaths as David did his own.   
One arm held her up while his free hand pet her face, unable to get enough contact.   
“Lilly? Are you really with me?”

She gently giggled, her hand coming up to rest on his.   
He pulled her close, foreheads together.   
Hot tears spilled from his face to hers in contrast to the cold rain.   
“Thank God they changed you...”

She made a noise in disagreement.   
She pushed something into his hand.

“You did...” Her eyes opened and all could see the tell-tale yellow eyes where once had been blue.

David opened his hand and threw his head back in amazed laughter.

“Wha- what is it?” Mina quietly asked of the small vial in his hand. 

David passed the bottle to Michael.  
“It once held my blood. Just a couple mouth fulls.   
Just enough to help heal one of the boys in an emergency...   
Enough to half turn a human. I forgot we even had it.” 

He carefully pulled Lilly's battered frame closer, folding over her.   
Then he gently lifted her quietly apologizing for every hurt sound that fell from her lips. 

“I had a- a bad feeling all night last night, Like mom gets... Mom?”   
Mom was walking beside them, a hand carding through blood matted, blue hair.   
“I guess you know about the guys now?” Lilly asked guiltily.

“Pppfff... You think I didn't notice we were living with four vampires back in the three bedroom apartment in California?”

Lilly giggled again, leaning into David as they walked the short way to the house.

“Mark... Mark!!” She jolted in David's arms, regretting it instantly. 

“I'm here!” Mark squeezed between Mom and David, to grab one of Lilly's hands.   
She lifted the hand that was in his to his neck, healed but still scared. 

“I feared the worst.   
You were so good and so brave,” She commended, petting his cheek and if he could have, he would have blushed.

They all trooped into the living room where David lay back against the largest couch,   
the one not broken by Barrie, and draping her against his chest with her back against him.

“I know everything.   
They didn't know I had the blood,   
that I drank it before they started-” She stalled for a moment and laid her head back to rub her cheek against Davids.

“He's insane.   
They all thought I was dead and spilled his whole plan.   
There are at least 15 of them.   
He's sending them up north to start this all over again;   
killing, him playing cop, find a group of vampires to blame it on and wrap up the case...   
But he and two others will be here,tomorrow night-”

“Okay. You don't have to tell us everything now. Breath,” Michael assured her.   
It must hurt trying to talk over her swollen, split bottom lip.   
He began feeling over her body, checking the extent of the damage.   
The arm that faced him, left arm, worried him.

“David, is she going to heal like you do?”

David nodded, smiling, “She needs sleep, but she should be mostly healed tomorrow night.”

“But if something is out of place, dislocated will it heal that way?”

The vampires features darkened.   
“You're going to have to hurt her, aren't you?”

Michael let out a heavy breath. “Unless she wants to live forever mis-shapened.”

She let out a small, mirthless laugh.   
“Oh, hell no! David, you better let him.  
I'm not living forever with my joints messed up...”

She looked down at the arm in question, down to her ring finger.  
Now that Michael focused on it, it was also very wrong. 

“Barrie thought that particularly funny...” She whispered. David growled behind her.

That was where Michael started.   
He slipped her wedding ring off, handing it to David, before feeling the joint.   
It had been pulled back to far.   
Quickly, he pulled it so the muscles and ligaments stretched. Then pushed it down to the correct spot.   
She did little more then gasp and throw her head back onto Davids shoulder. 

It started swelling more but in place this time. 

“See?” She panted out. “Not so bad...” 

David chuckled breathlessly, kissing her temple. “Yeah, I'm sure the worst is over...”

The guys, Mom, and Mina gathered around the back of the couch offering their silent support. 

Michael looked at Lilly to give her and encouraging smile,   
“I'm going to have David hold you down, because this one is going to make you want to go to the ceiling.”

She nodded and David slid his arm over her chest.   
Mom reached for her other hand.

Michael took a breath and quickly repeated the process from her finger with her arm.   
This time she screamed.   
David did well and held her, though his own face looked as pained as she was.   
She gasped a couple times, then passed out. 

Michael reached up to her neck and was relieved to feel the pulse there.

“She's got broken ribs I'm sure, but those should mend on their own.”

He wasn't sure David even heard him or if he was just listening to Lilly's breath, reviling in her very existence. 

“I've had a few broken ribs myself. Most of us have... those should be fine.” David finally agreed and he met Michael's eye.  
“I cant possibly... Thank you...”

Michael smiled.   
Everyone seemed content to leave the pair alone on the couch, moving back to the kitchen with smiles and even some laughter. 

David lay there content with his hand over her chest, feeling the calm, steady beats however light they may be.   
He wasn't sure if he started crying again or if he had ever actually stopped.   
He really didn't care. 

In the kitchen, Nick seemed the most excited.   
It was the most animated Michael had ever seen the quiet, brooding vampire. 

“We can do it.   
Thanks to Lilly, we know their plans, we have the advantage and we can case him off...   
but, if you're willing to help Michael? We might actually be able to kill him.”

“Me? What can I do?”

All the guys grinned, though they wouldn't meet his eye.   
Only Nick seemed... brave enough?

“When we first met you, all we had were David's stories of what happened...   
back then. You not only almost killed David, but you killed his sire, Max.   
We're kind of intimidated, honestly.   
And, you have the advantage of being... Human.   
You can access the very things that would help us... but also, kill us.”

Comprehension dawned on Michael slowly.

“Holy water. I can handle holy water.”

Joel seemed to get over his shyness.   
“If we touch the stuff, it could take us weeks to heal.   
If we get doused with it, we may never recover.”

Nick nodded. “If we can keep him distracted long enough for you to just splash him, he could take him down forever.”

In theory, it was fool proof. But there were always variables. 

“As long as we can hide Mina.” He knew there would be a fight with her, but it was one point he would not budge on. 

He was surprised when she said nothing. 

“Oh, of course. The island safe room, if that's agreeable?  
They have no idea it exists, or I'm sure James would have killed her on the spot.   
Since you guys come over all the time and Lilly lives here, the whole house just smells human.   
They cant notice if it's current or not.”

Mina did speak, raising an eyebrow. “Wait, we have a sent?”

Mark and Joel erupted into laughter and Mina flipped them off.   
Michael smacked her hand and grinned, before asking, “Is that okay, Mina? Would you feel safe enough?”

She looked up at him, a little shocked perhaps as being asked her opinion. 

“I think so... I can bring St. Alphonzo, right? And if I change my mind, Mom, can I stay at your she shed?”

“Of course,” Mom smiled. 

“I'll collect what I need tomorrow.   
We should also discuss protection for you guys and a delivery system that keeps you as safe as possible.”

Mom leaned over the counter studying Michael's face.  
“Bring whatever medical equipment you have... we'll need it.”

And with that, she was out the door.   
He looked to they guys, but they all just shrugged.


	14. Chapter 14

Lilly grunted,  
sitting on the bed where David had deposited her,  
arms stuck in the shirt she was trying to pull off.  
David turned to look at her from across the room and snorted.  
The shirt blocked her view but she knew she had his attention and started flailing her right, less injured arm to make the long sleeves flop around. 

He grinned, crossing the room to her.  
“What exactly do you think you're doing?”

“It's still wet with rain... And I'm not gonna sleep covered in my blood,” she insisted,  
still trying to softly wiggle out of the fabric despite discomfort. 

He put his hands on her shoulders, gently lifting the shirt.  
“I've done it. It's not so bad,” he teased. 

“Kinky bastard,” she giggled laying her head against his stomach.  
He gently rubbed his fingers up her neck, over her tree tattoo, moving up her head to scratch her scalp.  
She shivered and hummed happily.

“I'll get you something clean, okay?  
You'll have to sleep on my side of the bed tonight with that arm.”  
He knelt down to pull off her jeans before heading to the dresser to grab one of her extra large sleep shirts.  
He walked half way to her before going back for her pack of makeup wipes.

He tried not to look at the deep black and purple marks up and down her body.  
He crawled on the bed behind her, slipping the shirt only over her head and leaving it like a tent around just to hear her giggle.  
He tilted her head back and wiped the dried and fresh blood gently off her face with a makeup wipe.  
He then grabbed her bottle of oil by the bed and smoothed some on his hands, lifting the shirt to rub some along her shoulders.

“This okay?”

“Yes... thank you... You've been through a lot the last couple days, hu?”  
He scoffed, looking over her maimed body,

“Hey, Seriously David!  
Sure, I went through hell, but I knew I was going to survive.  
You? You were probably freaking out about me and had to focus and saved Mark.  
I can't imagine what that was like.” 

He finally helped her slip her arms through the large arm holes of the shirt and she turned as best as she could to face him and run her fingers across his cheek.

“All I could think of... was Marko. All the blood, the feelings of helplessness...”  
She pulled him closer and he leaned in, head to head, just breathing each other in.

He sniffled, “Besides, Mina is the one who really saved him.”

She gasped, smiling, “Really?” 

“I knew he needed fresh blood and she was by my side in an instant. Even Michael gave.”  
She hummed her approval and leaned in to kiss him.  
Before gasping and pulling back. 

“Sorry... lip hurts... and I twisted too far...”

He eased her back into the bed, onto the pillows and across his chest wrapping his arms around her.  
“This alright?”

She nodded, “I just need sleep... Is there a particular reason I'm on your side of the bed?" 

He smiled, though she couldn't see it.  
"If you slept on the other side, I would crush your arm if I held you. It needs to heal... and I need to hold you.

She hummed. "Okay, good answer... is any way to finish my transformation... without killing?”

“Mm... there is the old fashioned, romantic, Bela Legosi method.”  
She lifted her head a little to look at him. 

“Really? That works?”

He shrugged, “It takes more then one pass.  
I would have to almost drain you, then you feed from me...  
probably three times?  
I only did it once, and that was a while ago...”

“... I'm ready whenever you are.”  
She felt him stiffen and didn't answer. 

“David?”

“... not yet.”

She couldn't help it, she squeezed around him a little tighter. 

“Can I ask why?”

He took a while to answer, collecting his thoughts to give her the best answer.

“We don't know what's coming. Nick seems sure but... If anything were to happen to me? I am your sire, your head vampire. Kill me now, and you would be free.”

She made a noise as if to start to argue, but he just lifted her chin till she was looking into his eyes, blue meeting blue. 

“You've lost one husband.  
If you were to lose me to... and sunlight? your humanity? I couldn't do that to you.”  
She took in a shaky breath and finally nodded.  
She laid her head against his chest again, hearing, feeling the steady beat beneath.  
Her fingers traced over the scar in the middle of his chest absentmindedly.

“Lilly, I'm... I'm not saying no. I'm just asking you to wait. Please?”

“Alright... but the minute this shit is over, you hear me?”

He laughed and kissed her head.

Michael had slept in.  
It was strange getting used to vampire hours again.  
He had to remind himself he was in the spare bedroom of Lilly and David's house.  
He pulled up the blanket to see the warm body beside him. 

Mina was curled up next to him like he hadn't had since she was tiny, crawling in mommy and daddies bed.  
She still seemed so young, so fragile.  
She had proved so brave the last few days.  
He squeezed her a little just because he couldn't help himself.  
She sighed but didn't stir. 

At the foot of the bed St. Alphonzo was curled up as well.  
He was probably too young to really provide the protection Michael was really hoping for,  
but he did provide comfort for Mina, and that was important. 

He carefully climbed out of the bed and let them both sleep.

Downstairs, he moved through the kitchen and made himself coffee.  
As he worked, he noticed someone had been in there recently; the stove was still warm, tea box left on the counter.  
Also, the kitchen door wasn't fully closed. 

He got his coffee and followed the open door.  
He was surprised and pleased to see Lilly sitting on a bench on the porch.  
She had a large mug in her hands and a blanket was pulled up over her lap as she looked out over the gray, drizzly day. 

She smiled up at him, patting beside her on the bench.  
He accepted. Unable to stop the physician in himself, he looked her over, happy to see the dark bruises from yesterday looked weeks old.  
He had hoped she would heal completely over night like he had years ago.  
But he reminded himself that was one injury, hers were full body. 

“How are you feeling?”

She hummed before she answered.  
“Like I was thrown into a wood chipper.”

He choked a little into his coffee making her grin. 

“Honestly, better then I thought. Look”  
She swung the arm that had been dislocated back and forth in it's socket.  
Then she held out her hand to show off her replaced wedding ring.

“Thank you. I don't how to thank you.”

“I'm a doctor. It's what I do... And, it was a pleasure.” He assured her. 

They sat in silence a while, watching the rain decided to actually rain instead of just misting. 

“Are... you going to finish your transformation? I mean, I guess that's personal-”

“Oh, you're fine!” She giggled.  
“Yes. David wants me to wait till after tonight...  
But yes. I spent the morning with Mom, hanging around town, picnic in the cemetery, doing things we always do...  
for the last time in the light.  
I know on some level I will miss it...  
But we've waited for so long it won't be quite the shock, you know?”

Michael nodded. It was never a life he could see living himself.  
Then again, not many could imagine being a doctor. 

“I'm running into town to grab some things for tonight. You'll let Mina know if she wakes up?”

She nodded, cheerily.


	15. The Attack

David slept through Michael leaving and coming back.   
Slept through Lilly slipping back into the bed with him to catch a couple more hours sleep before the night. 

Just before sunset however he pulled himself awake when he heard Lilly gasp,   
whimper, make some kind of distressed noise, something...  
He turned in bed to see her,  
on her back, a cat over her legs,   
one over her stomach and one on her chest. 

“It's Herrmann! He's sleeping on me! And he's purring!” She half whispered, half squeaked.  
He faintly chuckled, reaching over to scratch behind one of the grumpy cat's ears. 

Thank you , buddy. She needs you more then I do right now.

Then, he leaned over to kiss Lilly.   
His hand traced around her collar bone, just idle fiddling.

“Better today, Love?”

She nodded, rubbing a finger over Herrmann's nose.   
“I... had some nightmares.  
I expected them.   
They'll pass.   
And you were there every time I woke, holding me.   
As long as everything goes as planned tonight, I'll be fine.”

He dropped his head on her shoulder.  
“I suppose they do have a plan?”

“Damn good one, by what Mom and Michael tell me.   
Nick knows what to expect, what to plan for...  
We better get all the guys up. We only have a couple hours.”

She kissed the top of his head before whispering,  
“Happy Halloween...”

He looked up into her eyes.   
“Really? I've completely lost track... Tomorrow's our anniversary...”

Forehead to forehead, she smiled, tired.   
She slipped a hand around his neck, making him sigh.  
“Three years... And we both better be here for it.”

Mina and Mark were safely stuffed in the panic room under the island and even had Alphonzo laid out across their laps;   
Mom in her shed at Lilly's request. Everyone else had their 'stations'. 

David sat on the couch, lights off in the entire house.   
There were multiple versions of the plan, in case.   
But there was always the chance they could all go wrong.   
No matter what, he was determined to make sure they were all safe, no matter the cost. 

It was silent, dead silent. That was his first hint they were about to hit.   
He stood, looking to the windows, the fireplace, the doors; They could come from anywhere.   
He knew what to expect, from what Nick had told him.   
Trained killers, calculated and ruthless.

As Lilly said, there are two of them; silent, stealthy.   
They managed to surprise him, coming up behind him in the darkness. 

He slowly turned to greet them, Cocking his head slightly. 

“Nicely done...”

They didn't realize that was a cue.   
They didn't realize David had trained his boys as well. But they fought dirty.  
Robert rushed in from the dining room and smacked the young man across the face, chuckling when he appeared at the top of the stairs. 

In blind anger, he gave chase up the stairs.   
The woman looked at after him, then back at David. He just shrugged. 

She growled and followed her companion, knowing it was a trap and unable to do anything but follow. 

She reached the top of the stair, she heard a scuffle in the farthest bedroom.   
She rushed towards it, but was caught around the middle and lifted in the air.   
She screamed, throwing her body in his arms so they both fell to the ground. 

He groaned, hitting the floor first and hardest. 

“Ouch! Would you stop for a minute! I just want to talk!”  
She stopped for a second, looking back at him.

“It's you! The girl from the haunted house!”

She then contined to struggle and finally break free of his hold. 

She got up and ran to the bedroom, Joel right behind her.  
In the bedroom, Nick and Robert had the young man down on the ground,   
both sporting their fair share of scratches and Robert a bloody nose. 

She lunged and they let go of him, running out and shutting the door behind them. 

The two vampires looked around, realizing Joel was still with them. 

“Can I please just talk to you?”

They both begin to advance.

“Just wait a minute! Is this really what you want?”

She actually does stop, throwing a hand out to stop the other as well. 

Joel was breathing hard, but he continued.  
“You really want to be under him? Have a master?   
Wouldn't you rather have freedom?   
I don't think killing is what drew you to this life.   
You're like Robert.   
Just want control, want power over your own life that seems to attack on every turn.   
You could have that.”

The male vampire even held a look of longing for a moment. But he slowly shook his head.  
“How can you promise that?”

They hadn't even notice the bedroom door open again when Nick chimed in,   
“We have it.   
David isn't a leader, but a guide.   
He only has one rule.   
And of you don't follow it there's no punishment.   
You're just... free to go you're way. “

The girl reached down for her companions hand and he gripped it tightly.   
They both had dropped the look of hunter and seemed utterly vulnerable. 

“It's a trick... it has to be...”

“Why? We why would we trick you when we were winning? We could have destroyed you.”   
Joel moved them out of the way to stand under a pan they hadn't noticed before, hanging from the ceiling.   
There seemed to be some rope tied to it in a pulley system leading out the door.

“It's full of holy water. We stopped because we don't want to hurt you.   
We want to help. You deserve a real chance. Please...”

Joel reached for her hand.   
She slowly reached out hers. 

The male vampire saw it and shook his head. “It's a trick!”   
He jumped up, smacking the pan, jostling it and spilling it on Joel's now upturned face. 

He screamed and Nick and Robert were on him in a second, pulling him across the room yelling and trying carefully to wipe him off.

She turned on the male vampire, hitting him and pounding him to the floor before rushing to Joel as well.   
Nick and Robert hand him propped up, but were unsure where was actually safe for them to touch him.   
Smoke came off his face and large, bleeding holes had appeared. 

He kept gasping, looking unseeing at the ceiling. 

She reached out to touch him, but he pulled back. “Don't! You'll get burned.”

She looked on in frustration, then ran out of the room, pushing past the other vampire who had slowly risen to his feet.  
In a second, she was back with wet towels from the bathroom.   
She carefully laid one across the side of his face.   
His gasp quickly turned to a moan, relief almost instant. 

After a few moments of everyone's tense breathing, he gave a lopsided grin from under the towel.   
“So, do I finally get your name?”

Nick laid his head on Roberts shoulder, letting out a half sob and Robert kissed the top of his head, each holding one of Joel's shoulders. 

She cocked her head to the side, and with an almost exasperated chuckle, “Wendy.”  
She looked to the other vampire.  
“And that's Patrick.”

Patrick stood in the doorway, not looking up to meet anyone's eye. “I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.”

“Hey, I get it,” Joel huffed out. “I know it sounds to good to be true, but trust me. Give us a chance: you'll love it here.”


	16. Last KIss

David had to trust the boys could handle themselves.  
Those were two newer vampires so Joel, Robert, and Nick had at least some experience over them.  
He could hear the bumps and shouts from upstairs.

He didn't have long to dwell on them.  
He could feel when Barrie entered, walked in through the front door, brazen as anything. 

“I take it you got my little... present last night?”  
There was so much mirth in his voice, David shook with fury where he stood. 

“So sorry. But, if you had listened to me before, she could still be with us, you know?”

He still thought Lilly was dead. Good. 

Barrie walked around the living room, starting to circle David.  
Like stalking prey.

“I hope you understand now how serious I am? All I want is you and Nick.”

“You would let the others go if we joined you?”

Barrie stopped his circling and gave David a reproachfully look, though he smiled still.  
David nodded.  
“I didn't think so. Even if that were the case, you know I wont. Nick wont either.”

Barrie started circling again, biting his lip. 

“Oh, yes. Always has been a trouble maker.  
Cost me a lot in the years he was by my side, always fighting me!”

He seemed to lose his composure at the memories.  
He had to stop and regain composure, before turning to David with a most unpleasant smile. 

“No matter. I've found him again. Kill his mate like I did yours... then, no more fighting.”

“I think you've underestimated us. All of us.” David said, proudly.

They could hear Joel's pained shouts from upstairs, Robert and Nick yelling, as well as the girls angry shrieks. Then nothing.  
David's face remained unchanged, despite the fear that had dropped in the pit of his stomach. 

Barrie seemed to sense it, anyway. His smile never wavered either.  
“Oh.... really?”

David ignored him.  
“Its not who I am anymore. But after what you've done to Lilly, what makes you think I would join you?”

Barrie stared a long while, his smile fading.  
“Don't... make me kill you, David.”

Now it was David's turn to smile. 

“Go for it! Try it... I've been staked before.” 

He threw his arms out in invitation.  
This received another reproachful look from Barrie.

“Come now David. These are modern times.”

From his coat he pulled a small gun.  
David actually laughed. 

“You don't actually think that will work, do you?”

Barrie lifted his arm and aimed.  
“Shall we find out?”

And shot, twice in secession.

David heard them, felt them.  
Then all felt was burning in his chest.  
It was pain like he hadn't felt in years, and he felt that same fear rise in him. 

He was going to die.

He stumbled back, tripping and falling backwards to the floor. 

Somewhere, muffled, he heard Lilly scream and give away her position.  
He tried to run to her but couldn't so much as lift himself.  
He called her name softly, not sure he even made sound.  
He heard more shots, he thought, but couldn't move to do anything about them.

He was going to die. 

Lilly had rushed out at the gun shots, screaming Davids name.  
Barrie turned towards her, firing without aiming. She ducked behind a chair before slowly rising.  
He held off shooting again, giving her an incredulous glance up and down. 

“I... I could have sworn I killed you, my dear.”

“Gonna have to try harder then that.” she said, though her voice shook.  
He didn't see what she had in her hand till she was tossing it in his face. 

It was wet, then suddenly he was smoking.

“Michael, now!”

She ducked even as he turned to see who she had yelled to. 

Again, he was hit in the face with water, smoking rising. 

Michael grabbed Lilly and pulled her away as Barrie covered his smoking face, starting to groan in pain. 

“Holy water?!?” He screamed and stumbled around, clutching his face.

Slowly they realized he was laughing.  
He looked up at them, wounds on his face closing in front of their eyes. 

“I am far beyond that...”  
He started to stalk forward to them.  
“This is quite surprising!  
Maybe I have underestimated you.  
Lilly still alive and... a human?  
You have a human helping you, David?”

“Make that two!” came the small voice behind him. 

Michael didn't even have time to scream at Mina to move.  
Barrie turned around to inspect the new voice was greeted with a baseball bat straight to his face. 

It shattered the bat completely, knocked him stumbling backwards.  
Mina herself was jolted back into Marks waiting arms. 

“Get her out of here, Mark!” Michael screamed as he moved towards them.  
He hadn't realized how close he stood to Barrie, eyes only for Mina. 

Barrie reached out, grabbed him around the throat, then cast him aside.  
His nose looked like it was probably broken, and he lifted the back of his hand to feel the blood dripping down.  
Then, he rounded back on Mina.  
“And what is this!?”

He looked to David on the floor, then back to Mina, glancing at her platinum hair.  
He scoffed, almost laughing.  
“No, you couldn't be! David wouldn't have a daughter, could he? ”

Mina also looked at David, gasping on the floor, blood starting to drip from his mouth.  
She turned back to Barrie with a glare.

“No... He's my friend.”

Barrie looked her up and down, leaning down to sneer in her face.

“Humans aren't friends.  
They are little more then food.  
You, even more insignificant little girl.  
You can't do anything... Let me show you."

“You stay away from her!”  
Lilly jumped on his back, ripping at anything she could reach, her face morphed to that of vampire. 

There was a scuffle and Mark gave an experimental pull on Mina's arm.  
She shrugged him off, though.  
“Mark, trust me. Please.” 

Barrie eventually threw Lilly to the ground where she stayed.  
He was a scratched, bloody mess as he turned and kept heading straight for Mina. 

Mark knew he should pull her away, but she seemed so determined, so fearless.  
All he could think to do was wrap his arms around her shoulders, strengthening her stance. 

In blind anger Barrie surged forward on the small teen.  
He looked at her small, grim face, but not her hands.  
And as he surged forward the shattered end of the wooden baseball bat sunk straight into his chest, through his heart. 

He pulled back, mouth agape and breathing hard.  
He looked down to his chest, clawing at the wood stuck fast, then looked back up to Mina.  
“No!” He shouted in anger.  
“a human... can't. I have killed so many... I have... beaten the worst-”

“No one cares!!” Mina rushed forward, pushing the bat further in. 

He screamed, black goo that maybe once was blood spewed over Mina and Mark.  
They covered their faces from the foul smelling stuff.  
When they looked again, Barrie himself was becoming, melting to nothing more then the goo.  
They watched him till all his features were gone and all there remained was inky blackness stained on the wood floor and her bat. 

Lilly and Michael both pulled them selves up, stumbling.  
Mina looked up at her dad, skirted around the black puddle that was once Barrie, and rushed into his arms.  
Her brave facade lifted, she let lose a flood of frightened tears.

Michael could only hold her, staring down at her, his little girl that maybe wasn't so little anymore.  
“Mina, its okay. Its over and you were incredible.” 

Lilly ran a hand through Mina's hair appreciatively before she rushed over to David.  
He was shaking, blood pooling from his chest and out of his mouth.  
He leaned into Lilly's touch.  
“It's okay, Lilly... It's okay.”

Michael and Mina were soon kneeling on the floor, too.  
He grinned up at Mina and raised a hand to take hers.

“You were amazing, kid... unbelievable. You're the big hero now, you know that? ”

She was still crying, but seemed to beam at his words. 

He gasped, eyes slamming shut and hand slipping from hers to clutch at his stinging chest. 

“David, don't you dare!”  
Lilly took his face in both her hands. 

He smiled weakly. “I don't think I get much choice in it, my Love... I didn't know bullets could...”  
He groaned again, coughing a little.  
He tried to wipe the blood away from his mouth.  
Lilly took her sleeve and did it for him. 

Robert and Nick had made it down the stairs and knelt beside Lilly. 

“It can, if it's a silver bullet,” Mom had come into the house at some point.  
She slipped to her knees at David's head, smoothing his hair.  
It was slight, but David nodded in understanding.  
He gave Mom a weak smile before looking up to Nick. 

“He's gone, Nick. You're free.”

Nick nodded, but couldn't find words. 

“We saw from the top of the stairs. Mina, we owe you everything...” Robert commented.  
The teen couldn't respond, hiding her face in her fathers shoulder. 

David gasped in pain again before continuing.  
“Joel? Is he...?”

“Fine, in a bit of pain, but he's fine,” Robert assured.  
He wasn't sure where he could touch David that wouldn't hurt him, so he threw an arm around the still stunned Nick.

David looked back at Lilly and reached a hand up to her face.  
She grabbed it, holding it there.  
Tears were rolling down her face and she felt her chest tighten, grief turning to a physical pain.

“Lilly. I love you... I would never leave you if I had-... had the choice,” he choked out the words, labored by both pain and crying. 

“You and the boys are safe. And you all have each other... I always felt I was on borrowed time...”

It was weak, but she felt his hand trying to pull her down to him. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

One last kiss.


	17. Who Wants to Live Forever?

Lilly pulled away from the kiss. 

“David?!?” She shook him a little.   
He didn't stir. 

She slumped, fell over David's body, sobs wracking her own body.   
Mina fell in her dad's arms, crying as well.  
The others were dumbstruck in disbelief, to shocked to cry, scream, anything. 

Only Mom seemed unaffected.   
She carefully lifted Lilly till she was sitting up again, brushing hair out of her tear soaked face. 

“Lilly? ”

Lilly continued to stare down at David, despondent. 

“Lilly, honey... Look at me?”

“Mom, what-?”  
Lilly's lifted her head, confused, eyes red rimmed, puffy and- 

“Yellow. There is still time.”

Lilly didn't seem to understand. Nick got it and excitedly patted her leg.

“He's you're head vampire! You're still a vampire! He's alive!”

She gasped and looked to Mom to confirm.

Mom nodded petting Lilly's head, “Silver bullets are meant to kill werewolves,  
but they will stop the healing process in a vampire.  
If left untreated in a vampire, it will fester and kill them. However, if taken out now...”

This didn't seem to produce the reaction she wanted, so Mom cleared her throat. 

“HOWEVER, if taken out NOW...”

Something clicked with Michael.  
She told him to bring his medical supplies.   
His bag in the dining room. 

He nodded, kissed Mina's cheek, then ran to get his bag. 

“He- he's not dead?”  
Joel was slowly coming down the stairs, aided by the lanky, short haired vampire girl.  
She brought him over to the group on the floor, gathered around David.  
He slipped to the floor beside Lilly.   
She gasped when she got a good look at his face, still bleeding.   
He shook his head, throwing his arm around her shoulder and hugging her.

“Wendy. And Patrick.”  
He waved a hand to his new friends and Lilly tried to wipe her eyes, nodding her head to them. 

Michael had come in, gloved and determined and the others drew back and gave room for him so he could work around David's chest. 

“Mina, you and Mark go find towels and hot water. I don't know what exactly we need... Wendy?!”

He had caught sight of the young vampire woman, hiding by the stairs.  
She waved, awkwardly.  
“Hello, Dr. Emerson...” 

Mina and Mark seemed glad to have a mission, something to keep them occupied and had run to the kitchen.   
Joel continued to hold Lilly while Michael had his first look and David's wounds.  
It threw him for a moment, because it was also the first time he had seen the scars.  
The scars he had left David with...

Now was not the time to go over old regrets.   
This was the time to make up for it. 

One bullet was lodged almost directly under the scar in the middle of his chest.   
The other was much closer, if not directly above, his heart.

They seemed to still be burning his skin, smoke and and acrid smell hitting him as he removed his shirt.

“Robert, Nick? On either side of David, please," Mom directed.   
"As soon as Michael starts working... it's not going to be pretty,” she grimaced as if imagining the pain for herself. 

They did as they were asked and Michael began digging for the first silver bullet.   
Davids eye shot open and he grunted.   
His body surged up, even with Nick and Robert holding him he almost dislodged Michael. 

Lilly gasped and new, happy tears started.   
“Oh... He's not dead!”

Mom ran a hand through her hair, smiling.   
“No... but he probably feels like he'd rather be dead at the moment.”

David did continue to groan and try to throw off the guys.   
Lilly moved to his head, using her new vampire strength to hold down his shoulder.   
That freed the guys to reposition and evenly distribute their strength and hold.   
Lilly leaned down in his ear, whispering. 

“David, it's okay. We're helping. I know it hurts m'love, but you can do this. You're not alone...”  
She wasn't sure if he was actually understanding the words she said as he stared straight up, unseeing.   
But her voice seemed to placate him. His groaning and shouting calmed to gasps and whimpers.

Michael worked quickly. At one point he looked up to see Mina and Mark bring in a huge pot of water and towels. 

“Dad, let me help, I can help...”

Considering she just took out an ancient vampire almost single-handedly, he didn't question her.  
He looked down and realized she had already scrubbed her hands and arms. 

“Grab another pair of gloves from my bag.”   
She eagerly rushed beside him, following his instructions and wiping blood away so he could see what he was working on.   
He hadn't worked in an emergency room for years, and even then he had never worked on a gun shot victim.   
And definitely not a vampire gun shot victim.

David shouted an expletive Michael rather wouldn't have Mina hear and tried to lift himself again,   
but the first bullet was out. 

Mark sat on the coffee table and handed Michael and Mina things they asked for.   
Lilly continued to whisper comfort to David and stroked his hair.  
Mom did the same for Joel.

Michael breathed out a sigh when the he retrieved the last bullet.  
David's breathing slowly evened out and his eyes slid closed. 

The shock of the whole night,   
the frustrations and intense emotions final hit the guys and watching Davids chest slowly rise and fall they all allowed themselves to cry and even laugh. 

Lilly gripped Michael's arm and squeezed it slightly, beaming at him.   
“Again, I don't know what we would do without you Emersons.”

Mina grinned as well, as Mark gave her a fresh towel for the forgotten blood on her hands.   
She looked down at it and gagged a little, causing everyone to chuckle.   
Including David.   
Lilly leaned down to him, nose to upside down nose.

He sighed, tired.  
“What time is it?”

She giggled and Robert looked to the clock on the wall.   
“12:47.”

She could hardly see it from her angle, but his blue eyes opened a fraction. 

“Happy anniversary, Lilly.”  
They both giggled; wearily, deliriously happy.

Mom took in a large breath, and threw herself onto the couch. 

“Well. Now that that's settled... anyone thought about who's going to turn me?”

Everyone turned to look at her, a little unsure if they heard right. 

Nick was the one to start laughing. Laughing so hard tears slipped from his eyes.   
Everyone soon followed, David promising as soon as he was able he'd change both Lilly and Mom.


	18. Epilogue

Michael had to ask Mina if she was even wearing her seat belt; she was practicly bouncing in the back seat.  
Star giggled at them, fingers lacing through his.  
It was so good to see Star smiling.  
Michael may have hated the time apart, but it did make him realize how much he loved her.

“She's excited for me to meet her new friends. Your new friends.”

He lifted the hand in his and kissed it.  
He still wasn't sure how she would react when she saw who those “new friends” were, but he'd get her to come around eventually.

The sun was setting earlier and earlier. They arrived just in time for dinner.  
Michael knocked on the door and all three could hear an uproar inside of people excitedly yelling and feet pounding down and up stairs. 

Finally, Lilly opened the door.  
Blue hair curled, makeup perfect; you would never know she had practically died last week.  
And was a full vampire this week.

“Welcome Emersons! Please come in.”

Michael was pleased to see Star seemed taken with Lilly.  
As soon as they got into the living room Star wrapped her arms around Lilly and Lilly practically squealed in excitement. 

“I thought Mina was the spitting image of her Michael but now I see she's a perfect blend of the two of you!”  
Lilly said when they pulled back, looking between the three of them.  
Mina rolled her eyes, but still smiled as if she thought it a compliment.

“Well, everything but the hair,” Star teased.  
And really, Star had taken Mina's hair a lot better then Michael thought. 

“Well, come meet our crew!”

They all lined up like they had the night Michael and Mina met them, but there were a couple more to the bunch. 

“Robert and Nick, Patrick, Wendy, Joel and Mark.”  
She went down the line, shaking hands as she was introduced and smiled warmly.  
Michael noted Joel's face. It was healing, but Holy water was different then a normal injury for them.  
He would probably always have the scars.  
He also noted that Wendy didn't seem to care about the scars; her arm was wrapped around his, fingers laced. 

“Pleased to meet you,” Star grinned.  
“Mina is pretty much obsessed with you all.” She laughed. 

David had come in the room behind Star.  
He was still walking slower these days, but he was also healing well and looked better tonight then Michael had seen all week.  
He flashed Michael his cocky smile before patting Stars shoulder. 

“Star...”

She turned. Micheal realized he was holding his breath .

She sighed, her expression soft and sweet brown eyes meeting unchanged blue.  
“David...” She whispered, pulling him into a hug he heartily returned.

Lilly covered her mouth with her hands and practically beamed, as excited as if staring at a new puppy.

They finally pulled apart and Star caught the look of utter shock on Michael's face. 

“Oh, hon... You really thought I didn't know?!”

David was chuckling, an arm still around Stars hip.

“We've all been texting the last month or so...” Lilly admitted. 

Michael tried to work it out on his own, he really did.  
But it wasn't till he realized Mina was trying to hide behind Joel and Mark that he got it.

“Mina?”

She grimaced and tried to slip behind the group of giggling vampires.

“Get over here!” Michael laughed and she tromped over to him.

“You are so not in trouble,” he sighed, hugging her.

“Oh!” she exclaimed with a grin.

“On top of everything else you did this week, you also did the grown up thing I couldn't do and let your mom know everything... Thank you.”

She sighed, happily. She liked this new relationship with her dad.. Even if she had to battle demons to get there. 

The dining room was crowded and warm and wonderful.  
Lilly explained to Star that she was happy for the party since there usual huge Halloween/Anniversary blow out was ruined the previous week.  
“Although,” She grinned, grabbing Davids hand, “David ended up looking like a mummy after Michael finished bandaging him up.”  
David roared with laughter and Michael did too. 

Wendy and Patrick seemed to fit right in with the group, joking, laughing and yelling with the rest of them.  
Nick was happy watching them. But Robert patted his arm and he knew it was time. 

Nick leaned over to Lilly.  
“Can we talk to you and David? Nothing serious, just wanted to get your opinion...”

David slid his chair closer to give them a little more privacy, but anyone could have listened if they paid attention. 

“We've been talking and... with recent events, Robert and I think we kinda wanna do what you two have done.”

Lilly tried not to let her excitement overwhelm her, to let them continue.  
She had been waiting for this for a while. 

“...Oh?”

Robert continued to explain.  
“Barrie sent out a whole troop of vampires...  
Vampires that now have no leader.  
Nick might even still know some of them if it's still the same group.  
If we can help them, guide them... David has taught us so much we can share.”

David bowed his head a little shyly.  
Lilly gasped. Not what she expected.  
“OH.... oh, that's a lovely idea! Are... are you sure you would be safe?”

They agreed, assured her things would be fine and how Wendy had told them where to start and where others might be. 

Lilly looked to David. Usually, the other vampires in the group felt like siblings.  
Now, Lilly felt a little like playing mother and father, letting their babies grow up.  
David nodded, reaching a hand over her for Nicks.  
Nick took it and squeezed it, grinning. 

“Feel free to send any our way if you think they need it.  
Heaven knows where we'll put them, but we'll figure out space.  
There's always the back rooms there...” Lilly sighed.  
“I feel silly now, but I honestly thought you were going to tell us you were getting married!”

“Oh, we'll do that before we leave,” Robert assured her. 

Nick chuckled with him, then shot him a look. 

“Wait, we will?”

Robert smiled, eyes practically disappearing in his grin even as Nicks widened in surprise.  
He opened the little box Nick hadn't seen him pull out.  
Inside was a silver band.

“If you'll have me...”

They hadn't realized the whole table had been listening by this point.  
Cheers irrupted and startled them.  
They grinned at everyone before Robert pulled Nick close.

Across the table, Michael lifted Star's hand and kissed it.  
“So... you don't mind being friends with a house full of vampires?”

She shook her head, seeming comfortable and happy. “How many are luck enough to live close to the blood sucking Brady Bunch?” She giggled. 

“Well good. Because... I finally found a place. And it's actually down the road.”

That caught Lilly's ear. She gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth.   
“The McCarter place? Did you get it?!”

Michael nodded. Lilly had tipped him off on the place and it was perfect.  
Mina was again bouncing in her seat.  
“It's amazing! And, it's got a heated pool for night swimming!”

Mark had just put a fork full of food in his mouth,  
“We're getting pool?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't do anything else.  
> I was going through depression and new medical diagnoses.  
> It brought me happiness to let it all play out in my head and my mom suggested putting it all down so I could share it with her. She enjoyed it and now wants me to share it.  
> <3


End file.
